Burning Soul
by Neko no Tora
Summary: What starts out as a simple recon mission ends with Naruto, Hinata and Lee getting stuck in a world of Misters and Weapons. 'Just as Naruto and Black Star are about to collide something unexplainable happens, Naruto disappears. I run over quickly and find Lee simply staring at a scythe on the ground.' This fanfic also contain a little bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1: Exploding Souls

**AN: **Hey guy's it's been a while but here is the story that I promised on my profile :D This story will be written in first person mostly from Naruto's and Hinata's points of view. I hope you like it!

SPOILERS: Takes placed after; episode 172, chapter 445 of Naruto and after; episode 25 ,chapter 22 of Soul Eater.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

UPLOADED: 03/13/15

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

* * *

I approach Kakashi sensei with a somber face. "Hey Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi looked up as I came closer. "What's the matter Naruto? You're up early."

I sat down on the grass next to him and gazed into the rising sun. The memorial graves that surrounded us began to glow in the sun.

"I just thought I would come here and visit Ero-sannin before I reported for another mission." I sigh. My face in my palms, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I tear escapes my eye and I feel it drip on my hand racing down my arm toward the ground. I feel Kakashi's grip tighten on my shoulder, I look up to see he is also crying.

Our eyes meet then he looks in to the distant horizon. "Naruto, life is full of sorrow and I know you understand that well; but don't forget all the good things."

Kakashi returns my gaze and smiles. "You are a lot like him. Come on Naruto, didn't you say something about a mission. I remember when you first became a Genin all you wanted to do was go on missions."

I cracked a small smile. "That was a long time ago Kakashi Sensei."

"Hmm, indeed it was back then you were the number one super hyper active knuckle head of the village." Both of us laugh and I remember our first real mission. Team seven escorted a hunted bridge builder back to the land of waves. But that was a long time ago and things have changed, team seven is scattered. Back before Sasuke abandoned the hidden leaf village, leaving everything he had once cared for behind in his search for power.

"I'm going to get Sasuke back; no matter what. I made Sakara a promise." I ball my hands into fists.

"There's the Naruto I know." Kakashi sensei stands up. "Now why don't we go see about that mission?"

I nod my head. "Let's go, I can take on any enemy, believe it!"

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

* * *

"Ready Hinata?" Neji asked, preparing his fighting stance.

I stand prepared to fight with my feet apart and my fists out. "I'm ready."

I focus my chakra into my hands and activate my byakugan, instantly I can see all around me. I see Neji's chakra veins locate his key chakra points and prepare to strike with my gentle fist.

We circle each other both waiting for the right moment to strike. Neji makes the first move; he slides his hands between mine then quickly pushes them apart and forces his chakra into my chest and propelling me backward. I wobble but land on my feet and I charge at Neji. I fake a punch with my right fist then duck and swing my left leg to take his feet out. Neji is able to jump over my left leg and quickly recovers but not quickly enough.

"Eight palms!" I scream my fists rapidly jabbing his chest. But before I can move on to sixteen palms he hits the chakra points in my left arm matching my attack. We both fly backward and reevaluate our situations. I blocked some of Neji's chakra points, rerouting the flow, causing a slight disturbance. I quickly look at my left arm and see only a few chakra points have been block but unfortunately they were all vital to the flow of chakra to my left hand.

Suddenly I feel as though I am being watched, I forget about Neji and turn around. I see Naruto standing there with Lee, I am sure I turn bright red. _How long has he been watching_?

"Hinata, behind you." I hear Naruto yell.

I turn around to be met with Neji's face centimeters away from mine. I scream and jump backward, landing right in front of Naruto, my back against his legs. I stare up at him for a second, my face in now extremely warm. Naruto looks at me then looks up at Neji.

"Neji did you have to hit her so hard." Naruto yelled pointing Neji. Then his finger moves to point to my red face. "She's all red."

"I didn't even hit her." Neji complained. "She gets like this sometimes I have no idea why. So," Neji continues. "Why are you guys here?"

"A village not too far from here was attack and Grandma Tsunade wants us to check it out." Naruto looks down at me. "Hinata; Lee and I are here to bring you with us on the mission. Our job is to find out what attacked the village and neutralize it; sounds simple enough right?" Naruto finishes with a smile; he walks around to face me and then extends his hand out to me. I take it and grip tightly as he pulls me up.

Suddenly Rock Lee is dragging Naruto and me away from Neji yelling. "Here we go!"

* * *

The rain pours down without any sign of letting up; lightning illuminates the sky while thunder shakes the ground. I sit idly just on the edge of the cave we had decided to sleep in for the night. If I stuck my hand out I would be able to feel the icy water droplets on my hand. It has become cold and damp. The rain clouds subside as the sun begins to peek over the horizon; and the temperature begins to rise with the sun.

I think about the night before, I couldn't see into the cave using my byakugan but simply disregarded the thought because we were all tired. As I sat here now in the calm after the storm I still couldn't see inside or outside the cave. In fact that wasn't the only weird thing. The scene outside had changed drastically; the once lush green forest was now a desert waste land. The sun was the strangest sight of all; it appeared to have a laughing face on it. "Is this real?" I wondered aloud to myself.

I try focusing on my byakugan harder but am interrupted by the sound of moaning and yawning. I quickly turn around to see Lee and Naruto sitting up rubbing their eyes.

I stand up and walk toward them. "There's something really st-strange going on outside." I motion outside the cave.

"Hey Hinata what's up?" Naruto says in a sleepy voice. He removes his night cap revealing his messing blonde hair. Naruto stands up and walks to the mouth of the cave, standing beside me he surveys the area. "What the hell?" Naruto says confused. "Bushy Brows you should come and have a look at this."

Lee is the last one to join us; he stands up and walks over to stand beside Naruto.

"Hinata you are right." Lee gasps. "There is definitely something weird going on."

Naruto reaches his hand up to scratch his head. "It rained last night, so why did all the trees and plants die? We aren't that far away from Konoha. You guys are right there is something strange about this place. It looks like Suna. Well," Naruto continues clapping his hands together. "There's only one thing to do and that is to explore the area and figure out where the hell we are." He finishes with a smile.

Lee squints into the distance, peering out of the cave and shields his eyes from the blistering sun. "There is a black pyramid farther out can you guys see it. It could be a village?"

"Good call Bushy Brows." Naruto says. "We can pack up and be on our way." He makes his way back inside the cave and begins to pack up.

The three of us quickly pack up, change and strap on our supplies. We step out of the cave into the great desert before us.

The journey to the black pyramid takes us about an hour walking. There is nothing but flat desert as we travel. Naruto and Lee try to make the journey more entertaining by doing training exercises. They take turns giving each other piggy back rides; laughing about something Neji said when Lee offered him a piggy back ride after rescuing the Kazekage.

As the black pyramid gets closer I realize it was not a pyramid but a village shaped like a pyramid. The gate was huge and over hanging it was a giant skull with two tall and slender red cones coming out just above the eye sockets of the skull. There was also a sign that read 'Death City.'

We decided to stick together as we searched the village. The people here seemed normal enough, no cause for immediate alarm but I kept my guard up and warned Naruto and Lee to do the same. The streets were bustling with people before I knew it I couldn't find Naruto or Lee.

_Calm down and use your byakugan to find them. _I looked around; however I found that I wasn't able to see through anything or anybody. I focused on the people walking by and what I saw shocked me.

Everyone seemed to have a little ball of... of something floating inside them and each ball had a tail on the top. I would say it was where chakra was stored, but each was a different colour and human chakra is blue. I watched a man as the ball expanded inside him, for a moment I feared it may explore. The ball did not explode but continued to grow around the man like a protective bubble. I wondered if it were some strange jutsu know only to these people.

Scanning the area I realized that everyone I could see was now surrounded by a bubble. The bubbles were all different shapes, sizes and colours; it was almost as if they had personalities that were emitted like waves. I noticed someone with an extremely strong bubble, it was blue and spiky. The person it belonged to had spiky sky blue hair, and was a little short but obviously very strong. He walked with a certain pride like he was trying to prove something, he kind of reminded of Naruto.

A little too late I realized that I was staring at him, he began walking toward me fallowed by a tall women with long black hair. I didn't have enough time to turn and walk away; I suppose he too realized I was staring at him. I felt me face get hot, nervously I fiddled my fingers. I noticed he had a star tattoo on his left shoulder. The woman grabbed hold of his arm and was clearly trying to hold him back.

"Do you know who you're looking at?" The boy seethed "I am Black Star! And I will surpass God!" He screams.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I began nervously. "I-I mean, I'm no-not from around here, I-I didn't know…"

"That's okay." Black Star was now smiling. "I'll forgive you this time, since you're new here."

"Black Star!" The tall women yelled looking at him. Then she turned to me and in a soft voice said, "I'm so sorry, Black Star is just a little… uh, up front about things." She had turned red as well, looking quite embarrassed. "He isn't dangerous… just a little hyper is all." She finished smiling. She looked at Black Star again. "Black Star, apologize right now!" She said sternly.

"Sorry." He muttered, his head dropped a little but then it came right back up again. "What's your name?" He inquired.

"Hin-Hinata." I stuttered in reply.

"Well Hinata, since you're new around here, I suppose I could show you around. Then you can witness the mighty Black Star." He yelled laughing.

The tall woman shakes her head. "Did you forget already Black Star? We're supposed to meet the others for basketball."

"Hmm." Black Star looks puzzled rubbing his chin with his hand. "We can bring Hinata with us, then you can have an exclusive tour from Death City's very our Black Star, Yahoo!" Black Star says excitedly running off.

I wasn't sure whether to be afraid or grateful. While Black Star led the way his friend hung back a little and talked to me.

"I'm sorry if Black Star frightened you." She said. "He gets a little carried away sometimes. I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiles sweetly.

"That's okay and it's ni-nice to meet you, Tsubaki." I say sheepishly. "He sort of reminded me of my friend Nar-Naruto. I suppose that's why I was st-staring at him, I didn't mean to be r-rude or anything. I got separated from my friends and I was trying to find them." I left out the part where everyone had bubbles around them. I not even sure if that was real or not and I don't want Tsubaki thinking I'm crazy. I'll talk to Naruto and Lee about it when I find them.

"Well," Tsubaki continues, "I suppose we could help your friends." She smiles and laughs. "There's no point in you walking in circles all day is there."

"Hey everybody look at who I found." Black Star announces presenting me to a small group.

I look in front of me to see four faces peering at me curiously. There are six people including Tsubaki and Black Star. All of them look to be around my age.

"Guys, this is Hinata, she's not from around here and she's lost." Black Star announces bluntly.

"Hi Hinata, I'm Maka." She said smiling. The girl had green eyes and dirty blonde hair up in pigtails.

"Name's Soul, what's up?" A boy said jerking his head up then back down. He had white spikey hair and red eyes like Kurenai Sensei.

"I'm Kid and this is Patty." He said pointing at a girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kid had black hair with three horizontal stripes on his left side. His eyes were similar to a target board but yellow.

"He-Hello." I reply nervously; all eyes are on me. "I-I got lost, Black Star and Tsubaki said they could help me find my-" I find myself being cut off as Black Star puts his arm around me; almost bringing me into a head lock.

"That's right." Black Star confirms my story.

"Hinata! Run!" I hear a voice scream my name.

Black Star releases me from the head lock and turns to face the person yelling. I turn to see Naruto charging straight toward me followed closely by Lee.

"Wait…" I try to say but it's too late, Black Star has jumped in front of me and begins to charge Naruto. _Oh no what do I do? _

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he races forward.

Nothing happens and Naruto looks very confused but continues to charge.

Just as Naruto and Black Star are about to collide something unexplainable happens, Naruto disappears. I run over quickly and find Lee simply staring and a scythe on the ground.

"Where's Na-Naruto?' I ask urgently.

Lee doesn't answer me but simply points at the scythe on the ground.

"I'm right here Hinata." On the blade of the scythe I see Naruto. "Uh Hinata, why are you so tall.

I gasp. "N-Naruto umm, you're kind of… uh I-I think you turned into a scythe." I whisper.

"What?" Naruto exclaims. "How the hell did I become a scythe? Aright what did you do to me?" He screams glaring at Black Star. "Is this some kind of transformation Jutsu? What-ever it is undo it right now!" Naruto demands.

Black Star begins howling with laughter "I didn't do anything to you; you're a Weapon. A scythe by the looks of it, just like Soul.

"Hinata you look like you've seen a ghost, have you never seen a Weapon transform before?" Tsubaki asks.

"Hinata?" Lee inquires. "Who are these guys?"

"Us," Black Star replies. "That's easy we're students at the academy. The real question is who are you?"

Naruto immediately goes off on Black Star again. "We're not telling you guys anything until you turn me back to normal."

I see scythe Naruto cross his arms, I realize then that I can only see the top half of Naruto. I begin to blush when Naruto turns his attention to me, he unfolds his arms and to my surprise he is topless.

"Um, Nar-Naruto," I begin nervously. "Are you uh, I mean, do you know if you're, uh, you know…" I'm not quite sure how to ask him if he's aware that he has no clothes. I look up at Lee, who is peering down at scythe Naruto and watch his eyes suddenly widen. He looks at Black Star then me then Naruto again.

Suddenly he yells, causing me to jump. "Naruto! What happened to your clothes? Did you lose them when you transformed?" Lee and Naruto start to search around frantically for Naruto's clothes. I can hear Black Star laughing; he is bent over and clutching his stomach. Both Kid and Soul look bored, patty seems to be drawing something on the ground. Maka and Tsubaki are standing there looking just as confused as I feel.

"You guys are idiots." Black Star proclaims.

"You will not call Hinata, Naruto and I idiots." Lee yells as he charges Black Star.

It all happens in a moment, Black Star yells something at Tsubaki and instantly she is gone and Black Star is holding a chain scythe in his hands. Lee tries to stop but it is too late, Black Star brings the chain scythe down to Lee's head. I gasp and hear not the cracking of bone but the hollow clang of metal. Maka is now holding a scythe with black and red triangle along the blade; the scythe has stopped Black Star's attack. Lee moves his hands away from his eyes, seeing how close the blade is to his head collapses, falling flat on his back.

The air is thick with tension, Maka stares Black Star down, eventually he lifts his blade up and to my amazement the blade becomes Tsubaki. She looks quite embarrassed, her face is bright red and she is staring at the ground. Maka and Black Star glare at each other for a moment.

"Black Star," A voice calls. "You can't go around attacking people."

"What are you talking about that guy came at me first, I was only defending myself!" Black Star yells furiously.

"Still, they're obviously not from around here give them a break." I realize the voice is coming from the scythe.

"Oh I'll give them a break alright, in the head." He spits back.

"Black Star, shut up!" Maka yells. Then she walks over to Lee, "Are you alright?" She asks, extending her free hand out to Lee. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm scythe Meister Maka Albern, and you are?"

"I am Rock Lee, a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He says with confidents and a classic Lee smile. Lee takes Maka's hand and she pulls him up.

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me? What the hell just happened I couldn't see anything, did someone have a fight? What's going on?" Naruto yells.

I had completely forgotten about Naruto, I run over to him or the scythe. I look down at him and bend over, tenderly picking up scythe Naruto. I carefully examine the scythe's blade; the blade appears to be a dark grey colour with an orange horizontal strip running along the top of the scythe's blade. The handle is red and winds upward, making the top and bottom look similar to the crest on the uniforms similar to ninja in our village wear.

"Naruto, you're amazing." I whisper breathlessly.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto answers my complement awkwardly.

There is a flash of light and Naruto stands before me no longer a scythe.

"That was really weird." Naruto comments; looking at his arms as he moves them around. "But kind of awesome." He looks at Lee and me smiling.

The others are staring at Naruto, Lee and I. They don't approach us but I know they have questions they want to ask us, but we have a few questions of our own.

* * *

**AN: **Well... What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews :) Criticism is welcome as long as it is **c****onstructive.**

I'm not sure when I'll update. Chapter two should be done within a week and from then I'll try to update every two weeks.

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Searching

**AN: **Here's the second Chapter! I'm ecstatic that you decided to read the next chapter!

Thanks to everybody who favourited or followed this story; and to the one person who reviewed, you get a Black Star! Get it? Instead of a gold star? No? Okay, never mind. Enjoy the chapter!

_Italics - Thoughts of charaters._

**WARNING: **Some swearing and Spirit.

**UPLOADED:** 03/20/15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

* * *

"Who are you?" Naruto and Black Star yell at the same time. "I asked you first." They yell in sync again. Naruto and Black Star turn away crossing their arms, and then quickly turn back pointing at each other. They stand still for another moment before Naruto yells, "You sound like a girl."

Black Star's face hardens then he replies, "Yeah, well, you suck, you didn't even know you were a Weapon before you attack me. How lame are you?"

"Stop it; both of you." Maka yells. "This is pointless. We're not getting anywhere. Before we beat the crap out of each other let's introduce ourselves ." She pauses looking at Black Star and Naruto. "I'm Maka Albern, one star Meister and this is my Weapon partner Soul." The scythe Maka is holding leaves her hands and turns into Soul, he stands there as if this is an everyday occurrence.

"Whoa," Naruto gasps. "Is that what I looked like while I was a Scythe?" He asks no one in particular, simply staring at Soul.

Kid and Patty have stayed back a little, quietly observing the scene until now; they step forward and introduce themselves. "I'm Death the Kid and this is one of my twin pistol Weapons, Patty Thompson." Patty simply waves then is intrigued by something on the ground and bents down to poke it.

Lastly Black Star and Tsubaki step up. Black Star's voice explodes "I am Black Star, the one who will surpass God! Yahoo! And this is my Weapon partner Tsubaki." He gestures towards the tall girl.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" Naruto says giving everyone a smile and a thumbs up.

Lee introduces himself next. "I am Rock Lee the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf Village."

I go last. "I'm Hinata Hyuga a Ch-chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Tsubaki speaks up. "Well Hinata, it looks like we've found your friends." She tries to smile sympathetically.

"Yeah, l guess so." I reply sheepishly.

"Wait, Hinata," Naruto asks. "Were these guys trying to help you?"

I nod.

Naruto laughs nervously. "Sorry I thought you guys were going to hurt Hinata. If I had of known you were trying to help her I would've never attacked you guys." He finishes scratching the back of his head.

"You call that an attack?" Black Star says mockingly. "Charging into battle without your Meister and transforming. Ha, in a real battle you would have been dead."

"Hey I was just trying to be nice! What's with all this Meister and Weapon stuff anyway?" Naruto changes the subject.

"Well," Maka begins. "Put simply Weapons are the tools Meisters use in battle. A Mister and Weapon pair are able to match soul wavelengths. Hinata you were able to pick up Naruto when he was in Weapon form which means you have matching soul wavelengths. Rock Lee however probably would not have been able to pick up Naruto in Weapon form." She turns to Soul. "Soul, would you turn into a scythe please?"

"Got it" Soul replies as he turned into a scythe. I don't think I will ever get used to people turning into Weapons.

"Hinata, come over here and try to pick Soul up." Maka continues.

"Um, ok." I say walking over to Scythe Soul who is lying on the ground. I bend down and carefully grasp the handle. This scythe is different than Naruto when he's in Scythe form. The handle is grey, and at the top where the blade branches out there is an eye. The blade itself has red triangles along the bottom and black triangles on the top. I pull upward on the scythe with both hands, but to my surprise I cannot lift it up. I pull up harder and receive a little electric shock that appeared to radiate from the scythe.

"Ow," I jump back a little holding my hands. "What was that?" I ask.

"That's what happens when a Mister's and Weapon's soul wavelengths don't match." Maka responds. "So I guess that means you and Naruto are partners Hinata." She finishes smiling.

_Naruto and I are partners _I thought _I can't believe it. _My face got really hot and I began to fiddle with my fingers. I looked at the ground and hoped that no one would notice.

"Hey, what about me?" Lee says interrupting my thoughts.

"We'll take all you youngsters to see Lord Death and get you sorted out." I looked over to see where the new voice was coming from. My gaze falls on not one, but three new strangers.

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

* * *

The speaker was a man with grey hair who appeared to have a large screw going through his head. Beside him was a woman with dark blonde hair and an eye patch over her left eye. On the other side of the Screwhead was a man with red hair who was wearing a suit and a cross shaped tie.

"Well," Screwhead continues. "We haven't got all day are you kids coming or not?"

Bushy Brows, Hinata and I exchange glances as Bushy Brows wiggles his huge eye brows looking confused.

"Papa, Professor Stein, Miss Marie," Maka interjects. "This is…

"Yes, we know Maka. We heard most of it. Which is why we want to take you guys to see Lord Death and get this mess sorted out." The red headed guy says.

"What if we don't want to go with you guys?" I challenge._ I don't like the man with the screw in his head._

"Look Blondie, I don't want to hurt you." Screwhead says with an eerie calm voice. "We just want some answers, just as I'm sure you do. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The hard way insists that I dissect you and find the answers in your body. That sounds fun to me, but apparently not so much for the ones I dissect, ask Spirit over here." He finishes pointing at the red head.

"Stein, we want the kids to come with us, not have to carry them there in little pieces." Spirit twitches.

I stand there with my arms crossed, "We're not going with you."

"See what you've done Stein." Spirit shakes his head.

"Alright Blondie, since you've been so brave I'll make you a deal." Screwhead says with a smile. "If you don't turn into a scythe within the next ten seconds you guys can go on continuing to be lost, but if you turn into a scythe you've got to come with us. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a deal to me and my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" I announce with a smirk. _This guy has seriously underestimated me; ten seconds, that's nothing._ I stand there motionless glaring at Screwhead.

"Alright then, Naruto; Spirit if you would." Screwhead said smiling.

"Fine, but I don't think it's a good idea." Spirit replied frowning.

_What are these guys planning? _Spirit transforms into a scythe, _is everyone a scythe around here jeezes. _Then they charge me, _I can take on these guys easy. _

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" I yell, but nothing happens. Then I begin to fall, I feel my body transform. Just as I am about to hit the ground, I feel soft hands gently grab me, then, tighten as I'm pulled back upward. My blade clashes with another and sparks fly, followed by silence. I am surprised by what I see. Hinata is holding me and has blocked Screwhead's attack. Hinata's face is set with determination as she glares at him.

"I will not be left out, take this!" Bushy Brows shouts. He punches Screwhead in his stomach releasing some kind of shock wave that sends the guy and his Weapon flying.

Screwhead does a flip in the air and lands next to the lady with the eye patch, with a creepy smile on his face.

"Well, you guys aren't totally useless, are you?" He says tilting his head slightly, still smiling.

Spirit returns to his human form beside Screwhead.

"Stein, stop it now." The lady with the eye patch grabs his arm. "We would appreciate if the three of you would come with us. Maybe we could even find a place for you at the academy? You seem like good kids." She sounds hopeful.

"What should we do?" Lee whispers.

"A deal is a deal Blondie." Screwhead warns.

"Fine." I grumble. "One problem though guys."

"What would that be Naruto?" Bushy Brows asks.

"How do I turn back to normal again?" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll figure that out on our way. Now quit stalling and let's go. We don't have all day." Spirit turns and starts to walk in the other direction.

"Hey, don't forget about the mighty Black Star! I will accompany you to the academy! HAHAHA!" Black Star roars.

"Alright, Black Star, Tsubaki, you can come with us and try to convince these guys that we're not all bad." Stein rolls his eyes. "Hinata, was it? Can you carry Naruto until he transforms back to his human form?"

Hinata nods.

"Now, let's go!"

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V.**

* * *

I wasn't really sure how to carry Scythe Naruto. _I mean, if I swung the scythe around too much would Naruto get sick? _I decided to use scythe Naruto as a sort of walking staff. I held Scythe Naruto in my right hand, connecting the end of the scythe with the ground in time with the step of my right foot.

Stein and Spirit lead the way through the crowded streets, followed by me carrying scythe Naruto, Tsubaki and the lady with the eye patch. Lee was further back with Black Star, who was explaining to Lee how he was going to surpass God or something like that.

The Lady with the eye patch breaks the silence between us. "My name is Marie, and if you three attend the academy you'll have to call me Miss. Marie." She smiles.

"I-It's nice to meet you Miss. Marie." I smile back. "I'm Hinata."

"What's the big deal about this academy anyway, and who is Lord Death?" Naruto asks.

"Lord Death is actually a funny guy. He founded the academy 100 years ago to train young Meisters and Weapons just like you three." Miss. Marie explains.

"Do we get to go on missions and stuff or do you just sit in a classroom all day?" Naruto groans.

"Part of it is in the classroom, and I guess you could say we go on missions, but it's more like assignments or extra credit." Tsubaki explains.

"Hey Hinata, could you quit banging me so hard? I'm starting to get sore." Naruto complains.

"Aren't you kids a little young for that?" Spirit asks turning around to raise an eyebrow at me and Naruto.

I couldn't help it as my face turned bright red and I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean we're too young for that? And I'm not a kid. I've gone on lots of dangerous missions before, you old geezer!" Naruto says not missing a beat.

Spirit stops and fully turns around to face scythe Naruto. "I am not old you little brat, and have you ever heard of respecting your elder!" Spirit said enraged.

"See, you just called yourself old. HAHA." Naruto laughs.

"You're embarrassing your Mister Naruto; she's gone red in the face." Spirit says pointing his finger at my face. This causes me to turn an even brighter shade of red, if that's even possible.

The group has now stopped, waiting for Naruto and Spirit to finish arguing. Black Star and Lee take no notice of the argument but stop walking to avoid bumping into Tsubaki and Miss. Marie. I have to stand here quite awkwardly as the two yell back and forth at each other. I'm actually kind of glad that we stopped. I'm still recovering from Spirit's previous comment everything is a little fuzzy still. I'm glad Naruto didn't figure it out, that would have been even more embarrassing.

"Cut it out you two!" Stein yells above Naruto and Spirit fighting.

"Fine, but I'll have you know I am a highly respected Death Scythe around here so don't mess with me Blondie." Spirit finishes spinning back around to walk up ahead with Stein, followed by Miss. Marie.

There are a few moments of awkward silence between the three of us, and I can hear Black Star talking to Lee about something he keeps calling a…Kishin? I balance Naruto's staff on my right shoulder so his blade is slightly behind my head.

"Tsubaki, what's a Death Scythe? Is that what Naruto is?" I inquire trying to negate the awkward aura surrounding us.

"A Death Scythe is created when a Meister and Weapon pair Collect 99 Kishin eggs and the soul of a witch. A Death Scythe is the ultimate Weapon; that's basically the goal for every Meister and Weapon pair." Tsubaki answered sighing, looking behind her at Black Star.

"Is Black Star your Meister?" I ask Tsubaki.

Tsubaki nods.

"What's a Kishin egg? It sounds tasty." Naruto asks her.

"A human's soul becomes a Kishin egg when they leave the path of humanity or go against human nature. This can happen for example if a Weapon starts to devour human souls." Tsubaki explains grimly.

_Is that what Black Star and Lee are talking about, _I wonder.

"Wait, are you saying I have to eat souls, is that the only thing Weapons eat?" Naruto asks sounding confused and a little anxious.

Tsubaki laughs quietly at Naruto's question then goes on to say, "No we can eat other food. Where in the world did you guys come from?"

"We come from The Village Hidden in the Leaves, which lies in the Fire country!" Naruto proudly announces with a cheesy grin on his face.

Tsubaki smiles back at Naruto but I can tell that she has no idea what he is talking about. _It's going to be interesting to explain where exactly we came from. I don't think I would ever have believed that someone could turn into a Weapon unless I had seen it with my own two eyes. I have now on 6 occasions seen a person transform into a Weapon and I'm not sure I can believe it. Ironically enough I'm holding scythe Naruto at this very moment and talking to the girl I saw turn into a chain scythe. _

"To tell the truth we d-don't even know where we are." I answer sheepishly.

"Well that's why we're going to see Lord Death, to try and figure this whole thing out." Tsubaki says smiling.

Suddenly Naruto's staff became thicker and the weight on my shoulder increases. I fall backward from the weight and something lands on top of me. I realize that Naruto has landed on me, he must have transformed back to his human form. I am lying directly under Naruto who is supporting himself using his arms which are at my sides. My face feels extremely hot as I see Naruto's face centimetres away from my own. My brain is completely scrambled and I can't seem to form any words.

"Hinata, Naruto are you guys okay?" Tsubaki asks sounding surprised and laughing slightly.

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto, turns a light shade of pink. "I haven't really got the whole Weapon to Human transformation thing down yet."

"Na-Nar-Naruto, would you m-mind…?" I mumble slowly regaining control of my brain.

"Moving, oh yeah, sorry." Naruto says standing up quickly, then he extends his hand out to me.

I take his hand and he pulls me up, showing me his classic grin.

"I'll get that Transformation Jutsu down in no time at all! That's a promise." Naruto says giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I smile back.

"Jutsu…?" Tsubaki says looking at us confused. "Didn't you say something like that right before you charged at Black Star?"

"Yeah, I said Shadow Clone Jutsu, but instead of creating Shadow Clones I turned into a Scythe; weird." Naruto replied clearly trying to come up with an explanation but gives up and shrugs.

"You guys are too slow!" Black Star yells at us, as him and Lee bolt past us.

I look ahead of them to see what I can only describe as a castle. There was a long staircase leading up to a giant skull, in its eye sockets were two long red cones. Above the giant skull are three black floating dots forming an upside down triangle.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Naruto says in astonishment.

"This is the academy that I was telling you about earlier, it's also where we can find Lord Death." Tsubaki answers.

"Hey Bushy Brows, wait up!" Naruto calls as he runs up the steps to the academy after Lee and Black Star.

I hear Tsubaki laugh quietly then say, "I can see now why Naruto reminds you of Black Star. The three of them are all quiet… energetic? Is that the word for it?"

I agree with her and watch them rush up the steps.

We climb the last steps, reaching the top. I can now see just how big the academy is, the only thing I can compare it is to the Hokage's building.

Tsubaki laughs quietly, "Now let's see if we can figure this whole thing out." She finishes smiling.

Once I was inside the D.W.M.A. I realized it was as much a castle on the inside as it was on the outside. There were candles lighting the halls; the floors and walls were stone, each door had a sign with the name of the room written in gold. The room felt welcoming and dangerous at the same time; no one else was around except for the eight of us. Professor Stein and Spirit were running after Black Star, Naruto, and Lee; while Miss Marie was walking toward Tsubaki and me.

"We'll just let the boys run ahead. I think they're going the wrong way anyway lets go this way and beat them." Miss Marie says with a smile pointing in the opposite direction.

"Um are you sure Miss Marie?" Tsubaki asks sounding doubtful.

"Yes I'm sure; it's a short cut." Miss Marie replies smiling.

What was supposed to be a five minute short-cut turned out to be a 20 minute detour.

"I think we're lost." Miss Marie says bowing her head.

"That's okay Miss Marie; don't worry about it, you tried." Tsubaki smiles encouragingly.

"Um, this might sound cr-crazy, but I can see through walls." I say looking at the ground.

Tsubaki and Miss Marie both look and me.

"What do you mean you can see through walls? Do your friends have this… ability as well?" Miss Marie asks skeptical.

"N-No, it's something only the people of my clan can do. I also have an extremely large field of vision so I should be able to locate Nar-Naruto, Lee and the others." I say.

I focus my chakra because so far I haven't been successful in using my Byakugan here. I could sense Tsubaki and Miss Marie watching me, waiting to see how what I say is possible. "Byakugan."I say as I open my eyes and gaze at the wall in front of me, but to my disappointment I cannot see through it.

"Well… did it work… can you see them?" Miss Marie asks.

I turn to face Miss Marie and Tsubaki and to my surprise I see little balls of light floating inside of them.

"This is what happen the last time I tried to use my Byakugan." I mutter.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asks.

"That's the reason Black Star caught my attention originally. I tried to find N-Naruto and Lee in the crowd after we got separated but instead I saw these little glowing balls of light in side of people. They were all di-different shapes and colours and then they grew, forming a bubble around the p-person they were inside. It's happening right now with you two." I explained trying the best I can to make sense of what is happening.

"Hinata, that's amazing, you can sense souls." Tsubaki said in awe.

"W-When you say souls do you actually means souls, as is a person's essence?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we mean; you could probably sense Black Star's soul and help us get unlost." Miss Marie says.

"It should be easier because you've already felt his soul wavelength. Give it a try." Tsubaki says encouragingly.

"Wait; I thought only Meisters and Weapon partners could sense each other's soul wavelengths?" I ask.

"Well, yes but no." Tsubaki answers.

"A Weapon and Meister pair can sense each other's soul wavelength but not everyone can physically see another person's soul. Some Misters can actually sense the soul of a person they have never met before. It might be harder for you because you haven't had much practice, just try and imagine Black Star's soul and feel his soul wavelength." Miss Marie explained.

"Um, okay, I-I'll give it a try." I say unsure of what exactly to do.

I try to focus by closing my eyes, but I have no idea what I'm doing. I relax and reach out with my mind to soul search? Is that the word I'm looking for? I imagine that I'm using my Byakugan, they seem similar enough. Then something amazing happens, I am able to sense not one but two powerful souls down the next hallway.

I open my eyes and say, "I found them."

* * *

Did you guys like it? Let me know by reviewing!

I apologize for my awful grammar and spelling mistakes in the first chapter. They have been FIXED! The ones that I noticed anyway; in my defense I am only human. If you notice any outstanding mistakes let me know please.

I was way too excited while typing the top authors note. I mean look at all those exclamation points!

**Question Time!**

If you could be any animal in the world what animal would you be?

No human does not qualify as an answer in this case.

Feel free to answer the question in the form of a review. I will answer the question next time I post a chapter :D

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Man in the Mask

**AN:** I was inspired by the reviews and decided to post this a little earlier than planned. Thank you to anyone who followed, favourited or reviewed!

**WARNINGS: **Mild swearing.

**UPLOADED:** 04/01/15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

* * *

"What's taking those guys so long?" Black Star complains. "They probably got lost. You guys really suck when it comes to keeping track of your team mate. Isn't this the second or third time you've lost her today?" He smirks.

"Like you're one to talk, your friend is lost too." I say glaring back at him. "Do you even care?"

"If you lose your Meister you can't fight, I on the other hand can fight fine." Black Star says challenging my glare.

"Why hello there Spirit, Stein, Black Star, what's up?" A higher pitch voice says interrupting me and Black Star.

I look back at the long path we had come down a few minutes ago trying to find the person the voice belonged to. However I didn't see anyone. The room was quite strange; it had tall red arches with a long horizontal blade for the top. The room itself seemed like an endless desert of crosses, a blue sky and even moving clouds. At first glance it would appear that you were outside. Finally I glanced at the mirror in front of us, it was empty when we had arrived but now there appeared to be a man in the reflection.

"What are you staring at Blondie?" The voice said again, this time I was sure it was coming from the mirror.

"Hello Lord Death." Professor Screwhead said.

"How did he get there?" Bushy Brows asked looking around the room frantically.

"And why does everyone call me Blondie?" I grumble slightly annoyed. I don't like this Lord Death guy. He reminds me of another goofy ninja who wore an orange mask that belongs to the Akatsuki.

"Well, while the three of you were blabbing Spirit called Lord Death, and as for everyone calling you Blondie, you do know you're blond right?" Professor Screwhead smirks.

I simply stare back in response to his comment. I'm about to say something but I am interrupted.

"Lord Death we found three youngsters who had never seen or heard of Weapons and Meisters before. One of them is a Weapon for sure and we assume that the other two are Meisters. We brought them here so you could decide what to do with them." Spirit explained looking back at Lee and me cautiously.

"What to do with them?" The skull masked man tilts his large head.

"Yes Lord Death. For anyone to not have heard of the academy is very suspicious." Spirit turns to look at Bushy Brows and me.

"Who are you calling suspicious?" I challenge him.

"Spirit, you're talking about these children as if they were in the company of the Kishin himself. That's all they are; children, so let's have them start at the academy Monday morning." Lord Death replies.

"L-Lord Death, are you sure?" Spirit asks sounding confused.

"Yes, but are you sure that there is three of them. I only count two unless you're counting Black Star." Lord Death inquires, putting a finger to the bottom of his mask.

"The other Mister is over here with us Lord Death." Someone calls. I look down the pathway again to see Miss Marie, Tsubaki and Hinata walking toward us.

"Hey Hinata!" I call as they climb up the steps.

"Hi N-Naruto." Hinata calls back.

"So what's happening?" Miss Marie asks panting.

"It looks like you and I are getting three new students on Monday Marie." Screwhead answers.

"How wonderful, but where are you three going to sleep." She looks at the three of us we concern.

"Lee can stay with Tsubaki and me." Black Star suggests with a big grin.

"Thank you Black Star." Bushy Brows says gratefully.

"That's a good idea, you two could work on projecting your soul wavelengths." Screwhead says.

"Hinata is able to sense souls surrounding her, that's how we found you guys, we sort of got lost. Naruto is a Scythe which makes them a perfect match for Maka and soul." Miss Marie says grinning.

"Why don't all of you meet up at Kid's house and work out the finer details. Alright, well now that that's all settled good bye for now everyone." Lord death finishes as he disappears.

* * *

Hinata

* * *

The mysterious masked man in the mirror snapped his fingers and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I wondered if it was some kind of high level transportation Jutsu, but these people didn't seem like ninja's to me. Naruto and Lee stared at the mirror where the man had been only to see their own reflections. Naruto reached out to poke the mirror but was stopped by Stein who grabbed his hand. Stein stares at his own reflection in the mirror.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stein warns. "Lord Death gets cranky when people poke the glass. It's almost like a fish tank," He paused looking at Naruto. "Except the fish won't Reaper chop you, and turn your brain to mush." He finished with a creepy smile and Naruto pulled his hand away from Stein. "That is if you have some brains in the first place."

"What is that supposed to mean and what the hell is a Reaper chop? Is it some kind of Jutsu or something?" Naruto asks backing away from Stein.

Stein looked at Naruto and sighed. He didn't answer the question and instead turned to Black Star and Tsubaki. "Make sure you don't lose these guys on your way. I don't think Blondie over here would last very long if he got lost." He pauses. "I'm going home if anyone needs me. Please don't need me."

As he walked down the path Naruto mutters, "If you would just explain what the hell is going on, instead of just being a jerk about it then I would be fine." He huffed crossing his arms.

Miss. Marie cleared her throat, "I should probably be going as well." He starts to walk down the path alone but Tsubaki joins her.

"Let's go together so that this time we don't get lost. Come on guys." Tsubaki smiles and we leave the seemingly endless room.

Miss. Marie and Spirit leave us after we exit the academy. The five of us make our way to Kid's place to find everybody else. Naruto chose to walk in front with Lee and Black Star. I stayed back with Tsubaki; I was still getting used to the fact that I was Naruto's Mister, whatever that meant. I needed some peace and quiet so I can think and talk a few things through.

"What kind of place did you come from?" Tsubaki inquires.

"I-It's very different here then where I come from. I guess the biggest difference is that people can't turn into Weapons, and no one is a Meister." I think aloud. "We use weapons but most of the time we just use jutsus."

"Hey Tsubaki." Black Star called from up ahead. "Which way is Kid's house again?"

We catch up to them before Tsubaki answers. "Turn right, and Kid's house will be on the left side of the street."

"Uh," Black Star looks both ways then looks at his hands. "Right!" He yells holding up his left fist.

"No Black Star, your other right." Tsubaki sighs shaking her head.

"Aha, right." He holds up his right fist and yells.

We stop in front of a huge house; the house is mostly painted black and dark grey. A small black gate surrounds the house. Eight steps lead up to a black double door with a fancy door knocker on each door and two grey columns on either side.

Before we continue into the house Black Star stops us. "I don't know what's in there but it's going to be freaky. Prepare yourselves."

"It can't be that bad." Naruto says about to brush past Black Star.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. We are about to enter the ultimate freak house. Beware!" Black Star insists.

"Come on Black Star, Kid is our friend and this is our first time over. Sure, Kid has his quirks, and he's a bit of a perfectionist but it doesn't make him a freak." Tsubaki urges as she opens the gate and walks up the steps to the door.

Black Star flashes Naruto and Lee a toothy grin then follows Tsubaki up the steps. Lee, Naruto and I look at each other then make our way up the steps as Tsubaki pulls back the giant door knocker.

Soul answers the door. "Hey guys, Lord Death told us you were coming. Oh and try not to make a mess. Kid's on one of his symmetry rants; he's been screaming about how Patty messed up the carpet for the past ten minutes." He says opening up the door to let us in the house. "He even removed the carpet."

The house is just as symmetrical on the inside as it was on the outside. The door we had just come in from was centered to the room; another set of doors lay directly across from where I stood. There were no windows that I could see; in what appeared to be a living room. There were pictures on the right side of the room that perfectly match those of the left. There were two black chairs centered in between the doors and two black sofas on either side of the narrow room. Kid was sitting is the chair farthest from the door with his hands clasping the arm rests anxiously.

I step out of the doorway and take off my shoes; walking further into the room. Soul closes the door behind me and walks over to sit beside Maka who is sitting on the far side of the sofa to the right. Black Star immediately goes to sit beside Soul, filling up the right couch. Tsubaki walks forward to sit on the farthest side on the left couch. Lee and Naruto jump in front of me and Lee falls into the middle seat of the couch; followed closely by Naruto. I walk around the closest black chair only to find that it too is occupied by a girl in a cowboy hat and long brown hair. At her feet is a girl with short blonde hair who is also wearing a cowboy hat. If I'm correct her name is Patty but I don't know who the girl with the brown hair is. _All the seats are taken, do I simply stand here. What if every stares at me? _My face reddens slightly at the thought and I freeze.

"Hinata you can sit here." Naruto gets up and motion toward his seat. "I don't mind standing." He smiles.

"Oh, thank you N-Naruto but…" I begin

"Really I don't mind standing, I hate sitting anyway." His grin grows and he rubs the back of his head.

I sit down gratefully.

"Let's get started with this meeting." Kid takes a deep breath and claps his hands together.

"Hey what about introductions!" The girl with long brown hair and a cowboy hat interjects.

"We already did them back at the basketball court." Kid replies.

"That's great and all but I wasn't there. I'm Liz." Liz huffs.

"Naruto, Hinata and Lee." Kid points at the three of us.

"Who put you in charge Kid? Everyone knows that I'm the biggest star in the room." Black Star interrupts.

"Yes Black Star, but this is Kid's home and we are his guests. Please try to be respectful." Tsubaki pleads visibly twitching.

Black Star starts to get up but Soul grabs his arm to stop him. "Come on Black Star this is serious, it would be uncool to ruin the moment." Soul says with a somber face then, breaks into a smirk. "So save it for the finale, okay?"

Kid clears his throat, "As I was saying. Why don't the three of you go first? You already know the basic of our world; tell us a bit about yours."

Lee starts. "We are proud Ninja's of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"We were sent on a mission and somehow ended up here." Naruto says scratching his head.

"How the hell did you guys get here anyway?" Soul inquires.

"That is the strangest thing of all; we had not travelled very far from Konoha. It is very strange that our villages have never crossed paths before, being so close to each other." Lee explains. "We were staying in a cave overnight and woke up here."

"Yeah and when I tried to use my shadow clone Jutsu nothing happened. I just turned into a Scythe; it's like my chakra disappeared." Naruto scratches his head.

"What's Chalk-er-a and uh, Jut-su?" Maka asks looking at the three of us.

"Hinata, would you please explain to everyone." Lee looks at me.

"Um…" Is all I can manage.

"Yeah Hinata, you understand that stuff the best you should explain it." Naruto smiles at me encouragingly.

"Um… o-okay." I start timidly. "W-where we come from every p-person has chakra inside of their body, which is carried in chakra v-veins." I take a breath, relax I tell myself, you can do this. "Some people can mold and control their chakra and that's where the hand sighs come in. When you perform certain hand sighs you can create Jutsus. There are three different types of Jutsus; Ninjustsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Na-Naruto uses Ninjutsu to create clones of himself using his chakra, and is often used to attack enemies directly. Genjutsu creates an illusion that sucks in the enemy and confuses them, leaving them open for attack. Taijutsu doesn't require the user's chakra and is used for Hand-to-Hand combat." I finish explaining and take a deep breath.

"Wait so are you saying that where you're from you can clone yourself?" Black Star asks.

Naruto nods. "I can create over a thousand Shadow clones."

Black Star's eyes widen. "Tsubaki, could you imagine a thousand of me running around?"

"Let's keep it an imagination." Kid declares with wide eyes.

"But what about your ability to see through walls Hinata?" Tsubaki asks looking carefully into my eyes.

"I-It's sort of like what Lee said earlier about some clans having specific Jutsu. The Hyu-Hyuga clan is the only clan with this particular ability." I explain.

"I guess that explains why you are able to see souls. It's almost like when you came here the abilities you had in your village adapted to skills that would serve you better here." Kid concludes appearing deep in thought.

"What's with the headbands?" Soul inquires looking at the three of us.

"It is a sign that you are a Ninja and part of the leaf village. Each village has their own symbol, which identifies them with one village." Lee explains.

"Okay now it's your turn to answer our questions." Naruto demands eagerly. "Someone please explain why I'm able to turn into a freaking scythe and why I have to eat souls."

"Dude calm down, it's just in you to be a Weapon. If I understand it's, it's like you chakra thing, you're either born with it or not. Am I right? It's no big deal, but it's really cool." Soul flashes a toothy grin.

"How do you change in and out of Weapon form?" Naruto asks getting excited.

"It's different for everyone, it helps to picture the Weapon you can turn into and then just imagine yourself transforming. But we can work on that tomorrow." Soul answers Naruto.

"What day will it be tomorrow?" Lee asks.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. So you guys have one day to prepare before starting at the academy on Monday." Maka smiles kindly.

"I think that wraps up our meeting." Kid begins to stand up.

"Lord Death mentioned something called a Kishin earlier what is that and why do I have to eat its eggs?" The question Naruto asks seemed pretty simple; but for some reason the atmosphere changed drastically after.

The air became thick with tension and the room was silent. Kid sat back down and clasped his hands together. "The Kishin is the source of all madness; and for a hundred years he was trapped underneath the academy. He was recently revived. The Kishin being revived has upset the world's balance. Madness makes people do unspeakable things; and he was revived because we failed to stop his return."

The room was silent again.

Soul leans over and nudges Black Star. Black Star smiles and stands up. "I am the mighty Black Star, gaze in awe as I will surpass God!" Black Star stands in the middle of the room and starts punching and kicking the air rapidly. "And now for the finale."

"Black Star no, the roof isn't high enough!" Tsubaki cries frantically.

Black Star ignores Tsubaki and jumps up hitting his head on the chandler above him. The chandler comes free on the ceiling and begins to plummet towards the ground. He jumps out of the way to avoid getting hit by the chandler and slams into Naruto knocking him down. I let out a small squeal as Naruto hits the ground and the chandler smashes against the floor and shatter into a million pieces. There is silence, no moves or makes a sound.

"What the hell Black Star? Get off of me now!" Naruto yells.

Black Star stands up and starts laughing; he looks over at Kid who looks like he's about to explode. Black Star stops laughing for a second then starts laughing even harder than before. "You should see you faces." He laughs clutching his stomach.

I peer over the edge of the couch to see if Naruto is okay. To my surprise I don't see Naruto but instead I see Scythe Naruto lying flat on the ground.

"N-Naruto… you turned into a scythe again." I say bluntly.

"Dammit, just as I thought I was getting the hang of it." He mutters.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually Na-Naruto." I smile shyly.

"Hinata, Naruto let's go before Kid wakes up or he's going to use Death cannon on us." Maka grabs my arm. I quickly grab Naruto and follow Maka and Soul out of the house.

Tsubaki is dragging a laughing Black Star out of the house by his scarf and they are followed closely by Lee.

Kid is lying on the floor motionless with a bloody nose. Patty and Liz are trying to get him up. "Bye Maka, Soul, see you guys Monday." Liz says.

"Sorry about the mess Liz." Tsubaki yells leaving the house.

By the time we got out of Kid's house Tsubaki, Black Star and Lee were nowhere to be seen. I swing Scythe Naruto over my shoulder, following Maka and Soul down the street.

"Don't worry about Lee. I'm sure he'll fit right in with Black Star. I'm a little worried about Tsubaki." Maka laughs gently.

"That was quite an interesting visit." Soul smirks.

"What's his deal? Why did he faint? What's a Death cannon?" Naruto demands looking at Maka and Soul from the blade on his Scythe.

"Kid's a bit of a perfectionist as you just saw and he doesn't do so well with change either. Death cannon is Kid's soul resonance with Liz and Patty. The only reason we all met at his place is because it was the biggest." Soul explains shrugging.

"You didn't have to encourage Black Star either, Soul." Maka scowls at Soul.

"Hey, the meeting went out with a bang; literally." He laughs making Maka smile.

"Do you two live together?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, it's common for a Weapon and Mister pair to live together. It helps their soul wavelengths stay in sync." Maka answers as if the answer should be obvious.

"So are you guys dating then? I mean you already live together and your Mister and Weapon." Naruto comments and raises an eyebrow.

"What, no; Maka and I are not dating." Soul answers quickly.

"A Meister and Weapon have matching soul wavelengths, so they're compatible but it doesn't mean they love each other... in that way." Maka explains looking from Soul to Naruto.

"For example, you and Hinata are a Meister and Weapon pair. Are the two together?" Soul questions Naruto pointing his finger in my face.

I blush insanely at this question and nearly stop walking.

"No, but that's different we don't live together." Naruto argues.

Maka looks at me with a questioning face. _Oh no, she must have noticed that my face is bright red. _

"Well now you are." Soul shouts.

_I can't breathe. Scythe Naruto feels hotter on my shoulder._

"Both of you stop right now!" Maka yells. "We're home."

We climb the stairs to their apartment in silence. Scythe Naruto still feels warm in my hands as we reach their front door.

It's a nice apartment, much smaller than Kid's house. There's an open concept living room and kitchen. The kitchen is smaller and a living area has two big couches and a few chairs with a table. Two doors branch off to the right and one to the left. The walls are a warm yellow colour.

"It's getting late, let's all go to bed. Soul could you grab some extra sheets for Naruto and Hinata?" Maka asks waving her hand and makes her way to one of the doors on the right.

"Sure thing." He walks over to a closet and starts looking through it.

"Hinata?" Naruto starts. "Would you mind putting me down on the couch. I feel like I'm going to transform and I don't want to knock you down like last time."

"O-Okay." I hurry over to the three cushion couch and lay him down. As soon as I do there's a weird flash and Naruto is himself again.

"I don't think I'll even get used to that." He says shaking his head.

"Good night guys." Maka calls opening the first door on the right.

"Good night Maka." Soul calls back. "Here are some sheets and the bathroom is behind you." He tells us motioning to the green door behind Naruto.

"Thanks." We respond.

Soul walks away and opens the other door and pauses. "Hey Naruto, Hinata no hard feeling about before everyone is just a little wound up. Things have been a little crazy around here lately, with the Kishin being revived." He closes the door behind him and flicks off the light.

Naruto unzips his orange sweatshirt and shakes it off. Then he reaches to take of his shirt but stops and looks at me. The room is dark except for the moonlight streaming in for the window.

"Oops, I'm used to it being just me at night. Why don't you change in the bathroom and I'll change out here." He smiles, scratching his head.

I blush for what feels like the millionth time today; grateful for the darkness that covers my face. I make my way to the bathroom.

When I am done I open the door to see that Naruto has fallen asleep. I walk over to the other couch and find that the sheets are already spread over the couch.

"Thank you Naruto." I whisper and climb under the sheets.

To my surprise Naruto responds. "You're welcome Hinata, Good night."

"Go-Good night Na-Naruto."

* * *

**AN:** Naruto can be really sweet when he wants too. A little NaruHina for you, well actually quite a bit in this chapter. I do enjoy teasing poor Hinata.

**Answer: **I would like to be a duck because as a duck I could just fly around and look adorable doing so.

**Question:** Are you a morning person or a night person?

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	4. Chapter 4: Trainning Black Star Style

**AN: **Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or Naruto.

UPLODED: 04/16/15

**WARNINGS:** Blair and some swearing.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

* * *

I opened my eyes a little only to be greeted with blinding light. I flip over on my back opening my eyes slowly giving them time to adjust to the light. I listen to the sound of my soft breathing and I'm surprised when I hear someone else breathing. I turn to look beside me and see Naruto sleeping on the couch across from me. I think about this for a moment looking around the room and recall what happened yesterday. I look back at Naruto sleeping peacefully, his hair is ruffled and half his body is hanging over the side of the couch but he looks comfortable enough.

I sit up and look around the room; both Maka's and Soul's doors are closed. _I guess I'm the first one up. _I throw off my sheets and grab my bag, heading for the bathroom to change. I change quickly and then leave the bathroom. I look at Naruto to see that a black cat wearing a pointed hat has fallen asleep on his chest. _Strange I don't recall Maka or Soul telling us they had a cat. _Naruto stirs slightly and the cat's head pops up to look at Naruto. Naruto yawns and the cat stands up to stretch, but then Naruto turns over and the cat falls on the floor. It hisses at Naruto who is still asleep, the cat looks at me and meows. Then it walks over to soul's bedroom and scratches at the bottom of the door. I walk over and open the door for the cat; glancing inside all I see is an empty bed. The cat jumps up on the bed and looks around.

"Well, since Soul isn't here I suppose I could wake up your friend." The cat says. "Who are you two anyway and why were you sleeping on the couch?"

I'm caught off guard for a moment then answer. "M-My name is Hi-Hin-Hinata and my friend's name is Na-Naruto."

"Naruto huh, okay I'll give him a proper wake up Blair style!" Blair announces. The cat prances past me out of the room. The cat stands beside the couch and a second later the cat is no longer a cat. A tall woman with purple hair and very little clothing is standing over a sleeping Naruto. I let out a stifled scream and the woman turns to look at me.

"Blair, don't even think about it or you won't get any fish from us for the rest of the week." A threatening voice calls from Maka's room.

Blair freezes and I rush over to wake up Naruto before anything can happen. Naruto wakes with a start looks at me then sees Blair now sitting at the end of the couch. He immediately starts back away until he falls off the edge of the couch and with a loud crash he lands at my feet. He looks up at me with a confused expression, which turns into a smile as he sees the same look on my face. I smile back at him and blush a little.

"Hey Hinata you wouldn't happen to know who that girl is, would you?" Naruto asks nervously.

"She's a cat not a girl but she can change between the two forms whenever she wants." Soul explains now standing in the door way of Maka's room. "Blair, meet our new house mates; this is Naruto and Hinata."

"Soul, what's going on out there?" A sleepy sounding Maka asks walking to the doorway to join Soul. She is wearing yellow plaid pyjamas that cover her arms and legs. Maka leans on Soul and closes her eyes, Soul looks at her in concern.

"It's just Blair being her usual self is all." Soul answers, glaring at Blair who simply shrugs.

Naruto looks over the couch at Maka and Soul as his face brakes into a huge grin and he looks back at me. He stands up beside me. "I knew there was something going on between you two." He states almost proud.

Soul simply looks at Naruto and shakes his head. "There is as much going on between Maka and me as there is you and Hinata. Think what you want but know that being a Weapon and Meister pair means always being there for one another no matter what. As a Weapon you should be willing to give up your life for your partner because without them you're useless." Soul's argument earns silence.

Maka breaks the silence. "We better get going we don't want to be late."

"Where are we going again?" Naruto asks looking confused.

"Can I come too?" Blair squeals.

"NO!" The four of us answer in unison.

"Fine." Blair crosses her arms. "I won't play with you." Blair turns into a cat again before jumping up on the window sill. She looks back at us again before turning and jumping out the window.

My eyes widen in alarm. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine." Soul answers calmly.

"This is a usual morning for you guys?" Naruto asks. Soul and Maka nod. "I'm sure Ero-Sannin would have enjoyed being woken up by Blair." Naruto mutters softly and his head drops slightly.

"I bet Spirit wouldn't mind that either." Soul laughs.

Maka twitches in response to Soul's comment. "Please don't talk about my Father like that."

Naruto's head shoots back up as he looks at Soul. "Do you mean the red headed guy with the cross shaped tie?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Soul nods.

"Hmm, okay." Naruto scratches his head.

"What are you thinking N-Naruto?" I ask him.

"I'm just coming up with a nickname for him is all." He smirks.

"Well you can do that tomorrow if you see him but we've got lots of work to do today so let's go." Soul laughs.

After breakfast we clean up and head out to meet with Black Star, Tsubaki and Lee. We walk through the streets of Death City back towards the academy. Maka says that there is a great space for training behind the academy.

When we arrive I see that Black Star and Lee have beaten us here but I don't see Tsubaki anywhere. It's late morning now, maybe 9:30 or 10:00, if I had to guess.

"Hey Bushy Brows, what's up?" Naruto calls walking towards Lee and Black Star.

"Naruto, Hinata I am glad that the two of you are here." Lee greets us with his trademark smile.

"How long have you guys been out here?" Soul asks the two of them.

"I would say about an hour or so, right Black Star?" Lee says sounding excited.

"Yeah that seems about right, but don't forget we did some training before we got here too." Black Star replies.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Maka asks looking around.

"She said she wanted to talk to Kid about the other day. Enough talking let's keep training Lee!" Black Star shouts and the two begin to spar.

"Alright, well now that Black Star has someone to keep him busy let's get down to it, Soul." Maka looks at her partner.

"On it Maka." He replies, as he transforms into a scythe in Maka's hands.

"Naruto, I'm going to come at Hinata. You have to turn into a scythe so she can block my attack. Ready, Go!" Soul yells.

I flashback to the first time I held Naruto in his scythe form, it was against Professor Stein. I didn't even have time to think, I just reacted to the situation. Naruto stood in front of me and started to glow then his form changed as he became a scythe before my eyes. I grabbed him just in time to guard Maka's attack from above and push back against scythe Soul using Naruto's staff. Maka jumps back with a smile on her face and Soul in his Weapon form is also smiling.

"Guess that was more than just a fluke, also we figure that you we the type that learned best hands on." Soul smirks.

"Alright let's practice your fighting skills. Hinata have you ever handled a scythe before?" Maka asks me.

"No, ninja don't normally handle Weapons this big." I reply looking down at Scythe Naruto.

"It's all about balance and from what I've seen you're very agile and have good coordination." Maka observes.

I nod, still holding Scythe Naruto in front of me readily in a fighting stance.

"This stance is good for both fighting and defending. You may find it easier to hold closer to Naruto's blade with your dominate hand to give you more power when you attack. Now I'm going to come at you again but this time I want you to counter attack. If you wish to continue fighting after that attack me." Maka stands prepared to attack.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" Scythe Naruto whispers.

I stare ahead at Maka and grip harder on Naruto's staff.

"I'm ready." I shout back.

Maka comes at me and I prepare to guard against her attack. Maka swings Soul's blade aiming for my left side. I hit the blade with the end of Naruto's staff causing Soul's blade to move just enough to leave Maka's stomach open for an attack. I thrush Naruto's staff at Maka but she was able to avoid the hit and counter attacks. Soul's blade catches the bottom of my sweater as I jump back to avoid being hit. I lose my balance as I land because I'm not used to the weight of scythe Naruto. In the few seconds it takes me to regain my balance Maka is above me.

"Hinata, guard above now!" Naruto yells.

I react to Naruto's voice immediately and block Maka's downward attack. Naruto winces slightly and I push away using scythe Soul throwing Maka off balance. This time I land firmly on my feet; holding scythe Naruto diagonally across my body.

Maka's stance relaxes and she holds scythe Soul in one hand to the side. "That was good; you two complement each other as partners. Hinata you're quick but I saw the first time you jumped back you lost your balance. The second time you were better but don't stand still long enough for your opponent to attack you directly." Maka advises.

I nod. "Let's go again."

* * *

Lee P.O.V.

* * *

When we arrived at the training ground Black Star said that it would be easier to show me how to project my soul wavelength instead of explaining. After a few friendly fights I have a better grasp on Black Star's fighting style. It is very similar to Naruto's style of fighting seemingly random but each move he makes is vital to his next.

"Alright let's take a break for a second, build up your soul energy and then hit me with your best shot." Black Star says holding his arms out vulnerable to an attack.

I look down at my hands, thinking back to the many times I had tried to mold chakra only to fail. That never stopped me before and I was not going to let it stop me this time. I would make Guy sensei proud even if he was not here with me. I focused my energy into my right hand and thrust it forward inches away from Black Star's stomach. Nothing happened then tiny balls of light exploded from my hand and spread out in the air. Black Star moved back a few inches, there were only about ten balls of light before the disappeared. I looked to the ground to see the dirt had been disturbed and lead to Black Star.

Black Star was smiling at me but looked slightly winded. "You passed the first test." Black Star jumped back a couple of feet. "Let's see you hit me now." He smirks charging forward.

I take my fighting stance; knowing he won't go easy on me makes me feel like Black Star's equal. _I will also give it my all. _I think to myself. Black Star flashes and attacks from the right, I dodge and counter attack connecting with his stomach. He grabs my right hand and pulls me over him; I focus my soul energy just before I pass over his head. I hit him directly but my attack is only strong enough to daze him. Black Star releases his grip on my arm; I flip and land on my feet. I sweep my right foot out to knock him down, but Black Star sees this and jumps over my foot. He thrusts his hand forward connecting with my left shoulder, I am able to put a little distance between us before he releases his soul wavelength. I feel something radiate from his hand almost 50 balls of light much brighter than mine shoot out. A purple dome surrounds us and my body flies backward in response to his attack. I land hard on the ground but avoid any serious injury.

Black Star starts to walk toward me. "You were lucky that you moved away a little before my soul wavelength hit you. Now do you understand the power that you have?" As Black Star reaches me he sticks out his hand, I take it gratefully and he helps me up.

"Let us spar again!" I demand, taking my fighting stance.

"You got it Lee!' Black Star replies doing the same.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

* * *

Tsubaki joined us around noon and brought lunch with her.

"How do I change back? I can't eat normal food as a Scythe." Naruto pauses. "Can I?"

"Hinata, do you trust Naruto?" Black Star asks me ignoring Naruto's question.

I don't even think before answering. "Yes." I respond confidently.

"Alright, then put Naruto down at your feet and take a step back." Black Star continues smiling. "All Naruto needs is a little motivation."

I place Naruto gently on the ground and take a few steps back then look back up at Black Star.

"Hey Naruto." Black Star calls. "If you don't want Hinata to get punched in the gut by yours truly you better get out of your Weapon form pretty quickly."

"What?" Naruto yells. "You're kidding right?"

Black Star ignores Naruto again. "You ready Hinata?" He asks me.

I nod. "I trust you N-Naruto. Don't let Black Star hit me."

"Wait! Hinata, I'm not ready…" Naruto says frantically.

"Here I come!" Black Star roars.

I close my eyes for what seems like forever. Naruto yells my name, but I remain frozen. I hear him before I feel the punch. I'm sent spiralling backward, I open my eyes to see that Naruto is now back in his human form. He was able to turn back, but not quick enough. Naruto is emitting a yellow aura before he disappears. I expect to hit the ground hard but I hit something else that is not the ground. I collide with it sideways and as I hit the ground I hear a grunt. I look over my shoulder to see that Naruto is under me. I roll off of him quickly. _How did he get over here so fast? _I wonder to myself.

Naruto smiles at me. "Sorry I couldn't stop Black Star from punching you but I always have your back, no matter what." He promises looking deep into my eyes. I'm now blushing furiously but I don't break Naruto's gaze because in this moment we are each looking far beyond the surface that is our bodies. We were looking into each other's souls. My body feels warm and I can feel our souls connecting, resonating as one.

We sit like this for a moment catching our breath. Naruto sits up first scratching his head. "That hurt!"

"Are you guys okay?" Maka calls.

"I think so." I respond sitting up slowly.

I can hear Tsubaki scolding Black Star.

"Black Star! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto roars jumping up and running towards the blue haired boy.

"Hey don't be mad at me you're human again." Black Star smiles brightly.

I stand up and run over to stand beside Naruto who is clearly unhappy with Black Star.

"That's not the point!" Naruto screams. "You could have hurt Hinata."

"Naruto; I'm fine." I reassure him.

"Let's all calm down and have lunch." Tsubaki smiled nervously trying to play peace maker between the two.

"Fine." Naruto growled sitting down.

Naruto and Black Star were glaring at each other for most of the meal. The food was amazing.

We had all sat and talked but as soon as everyone was done it was back to training. Black Star thought it would be unfair to fight Lee with Tsubaki and she seemed content to simply watch.

We trained for a few more hours then we said good bye to Black Star, Tsubaki and Lee for the night and headed back with Maka and Soul.

Everyone went to bed pretty early. The first thing Naruto did when we got in the door was lie down on the couch. A few seconds later he was asleep. I felt grungy after all that training and decided to have a quick shower before bed.

* * *

**AN:** Blair and Black Star are just so much fun to write for; they are sometimes really stupid but hilarious. Black Star logic- "I'll punch someone to fix this problem!"

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It's a great feeling as a writer to know that people enjoy your work. A special thanks to .3, DexG23, wright190, and Blackened Midnight Rose. To everyone else who Favourited or Followed, thank you as well. ;D

**Answer: **I consider myself a night person because on weekends I will stay up until 1 or 2 in the morning, and on week days I try to go to bed before midnight. I pay for this the next morning, so props to all the people who stay up until 2 finishing school work. I've only had to do that once, thank goodness!

**Question: **Would you ever let your parents pick out a partner for you? Why or why not?

Leave me a review and let me know your answer as well as what you thought of the chapter. :D

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	5. Chapter 5: First Time Students

**AN:** I love morning scenes. I hope you enjoy!

UPLOADED: 05/01/15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and find myself on a couch in Maka and Soul's apartment. There is a little light but I can tell it is early. Strange, I think back to the night before, _the last I remember was… coming home and then lying down on the couch. When did I fall asleep_

"N-Naruto, are you awake?" A quiet voice asks me. Hinata is sitting on the edge of the other couch. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." I sit upright. "My body is a bit stiff and sore from hitting to ground so hard, but I don't think anything is broken, how about you?"

Hinata blushes a little as she grabs her stomach. "I would have much worse if you hadn't jumped behind me to break my fall, thank you N-Naruto." She finishes twiddling her index fingers.

I throw the covers off and bring my legs over the side of the couch to face Hinata. "What's today again?" I ask standing up and stretch; raising my hands above my head.

"It's Monday today, the day we start at the academy." She replies looking a little nervous.

"Yeah you do!" Soul yells as he emerges for his room still in his pyjamas. "So start getting ready instead of sitting around. There's cereal on top of the fridge, bowls are in the cupboard beside the door and spoons are in the drawer under it." He heads for the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

I walk over to the kitchen and open the cupboard closest to the door. "Hinata, do you want a bowl too?" I ask reaching in to the cupboard.

"Yes please N-Naruto." She calls back standing up and walking over to the fridge. She opens the door and peers inside.

I grab two bowls then put them on the round table, and then open the drawer and grab two spoons. Hinata is placing the milk and cereal on the table as I place a spoon in each bowl. Hinata and I both reach for the cereal at the same time and hands touch for a second. I feel the same warm sensation I had the night before. Hinata's face has turned slightly red and I can also feel myself blushing a little bit.

"Do you want the cereal first?" I motion toward the cereal box.

Hinata pauses for a second and grabs the cereal box. She pours her cereal and then starts to pour cereal into my bowl. I quickly grab the milk and our arms criss-cross as I pour milk in her bowl.

"Thank you N-Naruto." She smiles and giggles.

I smile back at her laughing too. "Your welcome and thanks."

"How do you suppose we got here?" Hinata asks taking a spoonful of cereal and eating it.

"I don't know; it's really strange, I mean one minute we're in a forest and the next we're in a desert. There was plenty of rain the night before it should have helped all the plants grow, not killed them." I scratch my head before taking a bite of cereal.

Hinata laughs softly before answering. "It's possible that it was so kind of teleportation jutsu that brought us here." She takes another bite of her cereal before continuing. "That night I tried to use my byakugan to look into the cave but for some reason I couldn't. It makes a little more sense now."

I simply nod. I'm not really sure how it makes sense but I wasn't about to ask.

"How are we going to get back?" Hinata's eyes are clouded with concern.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." I shrug.

I hear a door click open and Maka walks out of her room already dressed. "Hey guys what's up? Are you ready for school?" I look down and remember that I'm still in my pyjamas; I failed to notice that Hinata is also dressed.

"I will be as soon as Soul is done in the bathroom. What's taking the guy so long anyway?" I ask looking over at the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah I forgot to talk to you guys about that!" Maka exclaimed joining us at the table.

"Talk to us about what?" I finish up my cereal and push the bowl away.

"The bathroom schedule. We usually alternate showering day and today is Soul's day. Since there's four of us now, two of us have to shower every day; boys on one day and girls on the next. Does that sound good to you guys?" Maka looks at Hinata and I and we both nod in response.

"Alright then." Maka get ups and walks over to the bathroom door. She stops at the door and smiles at us, putting a finger to her lips. Maka bangs loudly on the door and I hear a surprised yelp form the bathroom. "Soul hurry up we're 15 minutes late! Naruto and Hinata have already left." She steps out of the way of the door and a few seconds later Soul comes out in nothing but his boxers as he pulls his pants on. His hair is half washed and he falls to the floor trying to put his socks on. Soul stops and looks up at all of us, I start laughing so hard that my stomach hurts. I look over at Hinata who is bright red and trying to suppress her giggles. Soul is glaring at Maka who is also laughing uncontrollably.

"That was uncool Maka." Soul gets up and walks back to the bathroom with one sock on, and he returns with his shirt in hand.

"You were the one who told me to lighten up and have a bit of fun. That's what you get for making me play basketball." Maka smirks at Soul. "Also because there are four of us we needed a new bathroom schedule, so shower time is cut in half unless you get up earlier. Bathroom's all yours Naruto but be quick we're only got 20 minutes if you want so time to look around the academy."

"You should have seen your face." I wheeze still catching my breath.

"You're hilarious; all three of you." Soul pouts and crosses his arms. It's then that I notice he has a huge diagonal scar running down his chest.

I'm about to ask how he got the scar but Soul interrupts me. "Well you got me out of the shower. Now get in there and hurry up about it." He cracks a smile to show his pointed teeth.

I walked passed Maka and Soul into the bathroom. "There should be a clean towel under the bathroom sink." Maka cheers beside a gloomy Soul.

I begin to think about how nice the hot water will feel on my stiff and sore body. I had trained hard yesterday but I didn't train alone, I trained with Hinata. I wondered if Hinata was feeling the same way I was. I pause at the door and look back at Hinata. "Hinata would you like to have a shower now? I don't mind having one after school."

"O-Oh, no thank you N-Naruto, I had one when we came back last night remember?" Hinata managed turning slightly pink.

"Oh okay. I guess I was already asleep." I smile as I close the door behind me.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V.**

* * *

After Naruto closes the door Soul goes to put his shirt back on but Maka stops him. "I'll rinse the soap out of your hair in the sink." She tells him. They walk over to the sink and Maka turns on the water checking the temperature. "Alright it's good now." Soul sticks his head under the running tap and Maka gently massages the soap out of his hair.

I eat my cereal slowly; not sure what to say. Maka seems comfortable with the situation and the way the two can work together in harmony amazes me. When we were training yesterday they would often move as one body. I wonder if Naruto and I will ever be like that? I have to get stronger if I want Naruto to respect me and this is the perfect opportunity.

I finish my cereal as Soul pulls his wet head out of the sink and towel dries it. As I hear the water turn off in the bathroom, Maka takes my bowl and puts it in the sink. I say thank you as Naruto comes out of the bathroom. We get a few things together and then we are on our way to the academy.

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

* * *

It wasn't long before we were sitting in a classroom that looked like half a circle. The sign as we had come in read "Crescent Moon," I guess that's the name of the classroom. We sat down in the middle of the three sections of long desks. We filed in; Soul, Maka, Hinata and then I climbed in. As students started to file in many of them gave us strange looks. I was tempted to stand up and give them a piece of my mind a few times.

A loud voice booms. "First Place." It's Bushy Brows, he waves and smiles seeing us. "Naruto! Hinata! It is so wonderful to see you." Bushy Brows laughs.

"How was your night Lee?" Hinata inquires as Bushy Brows sits down next to me.

"It was absolutely wonderful Guy sensei would be proud! Black Star and I spent most of the night weight training and then this morning we raced to the academy." Bushy Brows proclaims proudly.

"Where are Tsubaki and Black Star?" Soul leans over to ask Bushy Brows.

"Tsubaki and Black Star should be here any minute now." Bushy Brow answers and sure enough Black Star bursts in carrying a chain scythe.

"Why would he bring that with him?" I ask confused.

"What do you mean the chain scythe? That's one of Tsubaki's Weapon forms." Maka answers.

"Hey guys, what's up? Lee, I won't let you beat me tomorrow so stay sharp." Black Star says as him and Tsubaki sit in the row in front of us.

I jump down on the desk in front of Black Star. "What the hell is your problem? Why did you feel the need to punch my partner and send her flying?" I yelled getting right up in his face.

"I don't have a problem with you personally but it helped your training didn't it?" He pauses. "Well it did so I don't see why you're complaining."

"Black Star we talked about this; apologize." Tsubaki scolds him.

I hear a strange roaring noise and everyone quiets down. I wonder what it is as I see a person on a chair wheel into the room. The chair then tips over and its rider falls straight back landing on his head.

"Screwhead! You're our sensei!" I exclaim jumping up on the desk and pointing at him.

"Is there a problem Blondie? If not shut up; I have a class to teach, and go sit down. Maka, Soul; Lord Death wants to see you in the Death room immediately." Stein points at them still on the floor.

Slowly I take my seat in between Bushy Brows and Hinata. Maka and Soul get up and leave the room as they pass me; I hear them say something about a Crona.

Screwhead stands up brushing himself off and picking his chair up. "Anyway today we will review your soul resonances. When a Weapon and Mister are able to resonate, their souls they can perform high level attacks that cause a lot more damage than a normal attack." Screwhead continues his lecture but I ignore him, putting my head down to take a nap. School is school no matter where you are and it's boring.

My head whips up and I jump back as I hear a loud thud on the desk. Bushy Brows and Hinata jump back slightly. My eyes focus and I see a scalpel sticking out of the desk. "What the hell was that for?" I holler. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I had meant to hit you, I would have, and don't sleep in my class Blondie. Now if you and your Mister would kindly step to the front of the room and demonstrate your soul resonance." Screwhead coos, motioning us to come up.

This request doesn't bother me much but Hinata is now a deep shade of red. "I'm waiting." Screwhead taps his foot impatiently.

"Alright we're coming." I snap back. "Let's show them Hinata." She looks at me and nods. We walk down and stand in front of the class.

"Now, if you were listening you would know that you have to enter your Weapon form, and then find and match each other's soul wavelengths." Screwhead says stepping aside.

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK ST-" Black Star screams as his shirt is pinned to the wall with several scalpels.

"Don't interfere with this Black Star. I'm not in the best of moods today, Tsubaki please keep him at bay." Screwhead is completely calm as he faces toward us again. "Please, continue."

I focus my energy willing myself to change form. I've never completed a transformation upon request; I've always changed in the heat of the moment. Finally I am able to change, the transformation part is still a little weird but I'm getting used to the feeling.

I feel Hinata grasp my staff firmly and her soul wavelength is small but present. It's warm and gentle coming off in small waves. I focus trying to send out my soul wavelength though I'm not quite sure how.

"What an embarrassment." I hear Screwhead mutter.

Suddenly Hinata's wavelengths become stronger; they are still warm but now that warmth radiates through me. I had felt the same sensation last night when I transformed and tried to help Hinata. Suddenly I become aware of my own soul wavelength, both our wavelengths radiated out and beyond our bodies. The room is filled with an ammoniums noise and the air feels heavy.

"Keep your soul energy together, now imagine it as a thin strand and connect them together." Screwhead yelled.

I focus on my soul energy while allowing myself to feel out Hinata's soul energy. I feel a great source surge through my body and then there is a hot flash. The energy balances out and seems to subside.

"Naruto, you're glowing yellow!" Hinata cries.

"So are you!" I call back.

Screwhead looks like he is shaking his head but if slow motion. He motions for us to come to him and Hinata walks forward toward Screwhead. He seems taken back almost surprised when Hinata stops beside him. Then I feel another force that interrupts with the flow of Hinata's and my soul energy. We lose the connection and I feel the way I did before we tried that soul resonance thing. I looked around to see many shocked expressions around the room.

"Well that was quite interesting. Thank you Hinata and Naruto, you may sit back down now." Screwhead dismisses us.

"What was so damn interesting?" I sneer.

"I'll talk to you two after class. Now, have a seat." He glares.

Maka and Soul burst into the room. "What happened? I felt a very strong soul energy coming from in here." Maka exclaims panting.

"You two are in charge of training Naruto and Hinata correct?" Screwhead inquires.

Maka and Soul nod looking slightly confused.

"Then I would also like to talk to you two after class. Now everyone sit down and pay attention. I don't want any more interruptions." He yells.

Maka and Soul give us a strange look as we go to our seats. I shrug still in Weapon form. It takes me a few minutes to change back into my human form and Hinata and Bushy Brows jump a little when I do turn back. _Hell I don't blame them; I'm still a little freaked out by it too._

* * *

**AN:** I love Stein. I almost forgot to post this hehe...

**Answer: **I would let my parents pick out a partner for me as long as I got some say; like a democracy not a dictatorship. I would trust my parents to find someone that I would like not that they would like.

**Question: **What is the best prank you have ever pulled? **or** What kind of pranks have been pulled on you?

Feel free to answer the question and leave a review on the chapter.

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	6. Chapter 6: Resonating Yellow

AN: Hope you enjoy.

UPLOADED: 05/15/15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V.**

* * *

After class ended students file out quickly and quietly. No one looked at Naruto, Lee or me after what happened. When Naruto and I resonated, at least I think we resonated, something strange had happened. Naruto and I were glowing yellow and I felt this... this incredible pressure. I saw Naruto's soul expand and change colour as he released more of his soul wavelength. Naruto's soul was normally a warm orange colour, and then it changed to a radiant yellow.

"Naruto, Hinata, Maka and Soul; I want you to come with me to the Death room." Tsubaki and Lee finished pulling out the multiple scalpels surrounding Black Star and get up to leave but Stein sensei stops them. "I want the three of you to stay as well."

The seven of us wait until everyone left, and then make our way down to the front of the classroom. Stein looks at all of us his eyes gleaming with interest. "Follow me; we're going to share your progress with Lord Death." Stein leads us down the halls to the place known as the Death room.

When we arrive at the entrance to the Death room Stein asks Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star to wait outside. The four are reluctant at first but Stein insists that the meeting is essential. _Essential to what? _I'm quiet uneasy about going anywhere with this man, considering that he threatened to slice us open the first time we met.

Earlier that day I was looking at others souls, and when I came across Stein's a shiver ran down my spine. The power that his soul was emitting was utterly terrifying.

The four us made our way into the Death room and walked down the long path. The size of the room was amazing; it seemed to stretch on forever. Finally we reached what I believe to be the middle of the room. It was the same as it had been only two days ago. The stairs lead up to a platform which held the mirror where we would see Lord Death. Spirit was waiting for us and Lord Death was already visible in the mirror. They seemed to just have finished discussing something.

"What's up Stein?" Lord Death greets our sensei.

"Why are we back here again?" Naruto complains.

"We're here to report your progress to Lord Death and to get some answers." Stein looks at us, and then looks back at Lord Death. "It seems that the Meister and Weapon pair can successfully resonate but I have never seen anything like it before."

"Are you calling me and Hinata freaks Screwhead sensei? You were the one who told us to do that thing and then we started to glow yellow." Naruto fumes. "It's not our fault."

Stein's expression tells me that he is unimpressed with Naruto's reaction. "I was trying to teach you a lesson for falling asleep in my class. I didn't think the two of you would be able to complete a resonance link."

"Well what happened, did they preform witch hunter?" Spirit asks.

"No, it was something different." Stein sensei scratches his head. "What was it that the two of you did?"

"The only thing I remember is everything sounding and looking weird. Hinata starts to glow yellow and then she said I was glowing yellow." Naruto explains as he looks at me.

"It was almost like time had slowed around us and when we walked up to Stein Sensei the connection broke." I added.

"I remember that Stein Sensei looked startled because of the speed at which you reacted to stand beside him. I cannot remember seeing the two of you glowing yellow." Lee tilts his head as he talks.

"Hinata and I were walking normally it was everyone else that was slower." Naruto insisted.

"How interesting, it would seem that you two are able to move at an incredible speed while resonating. I wonder what would have happened if you were not interrupted and has lost your focus." Stein looks at Naruto and me with a sinister smile.

I see Spirit look at Stein with an anxious expression before he looks to Lord Death. "It is clear that Naruto and Hinata will progress well; but what about the Meister who has no Weapon?" He asks aloud.

"Hey! We're right here don't talk about us like we're not, got it? You wanted some answers. So ask us some questions so we can get this over with." Naruto challenges Spirit.

"Fine. How did you three get here?" Stein posed himself tapping his foot.

"Well we woke up in this cave in the desert and we were here." Naruto explained bluntly.

"That was productive." Stein rolls his eyes. "Is there anything more you would like to add to that? Where you come from you're Ninja right?" I nod. "It's possible that you guys in a different dimension." Stein suggests.

"A different what now?" Naruto asks clearly confused.

"A different dimension. That would explain why you have the abilities of Meisters and a Weapon here; and why we've never crossed paths before. When you crossed over the dimensions your bodies must have changed physically to adapt to this world." Stein explains. "It's basic evolution and adaptability; only the process appears to be sped up."

"How the hell did we end up in a different dimension?" Naruto looks down at the ground.

"It's possible that someone placed a jutsu in the cave that triggered when we stepped inside." I suggest.

"Then why don't you kids cast another jutsu to get yourselves back home?" Spirit asks.

"I haven't been able to use my chakra ever since we got here. Every time I try I just turn into a weapon." Naruto complains.

"You three can't stay here forever. You don't really belong here." Spirit argues, looking at the three of us as if we were lost children.

"We want to go back too. We were in the middle of a mission before we got stuck here." Naruto insists.

"Until we figure that out they can stay here at the academy and continue to develop their skills." Lord Death decides.

"Very well." Spirit sighs.

"What? Have you got a problem with us Ero-Kama?" Naruto challenges.

"What did you just call me you little brat?" Spirit roars looking quite red.

Stein bursts out laughing along with Lee. The comment has taken me off guard and my face feels very warm.

Naruto continues. "I called you Ero-Kama, I'm pretty sure it means…"

"I know what it means," Spirit interrupts. "But why did you call me that." He looks angry and embarrassed at the same time. Naruto simply laughs in response.

"Moving on." Stein presses forward. "What about the young Meister without a Weapon?"

"Bushy Brows can just stay with us; we already make an awesome team." Naruto cheers and smiles at Lee.

"Right, thank you Naruto." Lee smiles back then looks at Lord Death and Stein. "I assure you; I have many abilities and I will not be a burden."

"I'm sure you won't Lee." Lord Death gives him a thumb up. "Now train hard and maybe we can send the three of you on a mission."

We left the Death room to catch up with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Hey guys." Maka greets us with a smile. "There's someone I would like you to meet." Maka moves out of the way to reveal someone with pick hair and a long black dress with long sleeves. They looked up at me and our eyes met before the person hid behind Maka again. "This is Crona."

"Maka you said it would only be a few people. I don't know if I can deal with this." Crona nervously griped Maka's arm.

"Hi Crona, I'm Hinata." I say gently.

Crona looks down. "H-Hello Hinata."

Crona appears fragile and gentle but the soul is a different story. There is a strong and study pulse from the soul wavelength, strong, almost dark.

"Did ya forget I was here or something?" A voice screams.

I jump slightly and see that Crona has a small person over his shoulder. Lee stands in awe not moving just staring. I hear the clang of metal on the floor and realize that it's Naruto has transformed into a scythe.

"Dammit, what the hell was that? Why did someone just come out of your back? What's going on I can't see!" Naruto yells from the ground. I quickly pick up scythe Naruto. "Thanks Hinata." He says.

"I'm Ragnarok the demon sword! Remember that when I eat your soul." Ragnarok yells. Suddenly Crona is holding a small black sword with a white strip down the middle and lips.

"No Ragnarok, we're not attacking them." Crona cries looking at the sword.

"Awe, why not?" The sword cries back.

"Because we don't do that anymore, it's not allowed." Crona looks up at me and the sword disappears and then the person on Crona's shoulders reappeared.

"You're such a buzz kill Crona." Ragnarok hits Crona on the head.

"Stop that Ragnarok!" Maka tries to shoo him away.

"Are we going to train again?" Lee asks looking at Black Star.

"Hell yeah we are!" Black Star punches the air.

"Come on Crona, you can come with us." Maka smiles brightly.

"I-I don't know. The sun's really bright today, what if I get sunburned. I don't know how to deal with that." Crona shirks back a little.

After much debating Crona comes with us and we go behind the school to train. I carry Naruto out since he is unable to transform back his human form. Maka briefly explains Crona's situation to the three of us while Black Star keeps him busy. Now I can understand why Crona is that way; Crona is a Meister but actually has a Weapon inside him known as the demon sword. Crona's mother was a witch and she enjoyed doing experiments. One of her experiments was Crona and something called Black Blood.

"Today we can work on your soul resonance. Black Star told me that you guys were able to successfully resonate in class. That's really cool." Soul smirks as he transforms. "Watch this."

"Let's go soul resonance, witch hunter!" Maka and Soul scream. Maka lifts Soul's blade and it grows until it forms almost an umbrella shape with an eye in the center. The blade sparkles, as Maka runs over to a tree and slices downward. Soul's blade returns to normal and the tree cracks then splits right down the middle.

"Holy crap!" Naruto gasps.

"That is amazing." Lee says astonished.

I'm left completely speechless.

"Well now it's your turn." Soul grins.

I close my eyes and search for Naruto's soul wavelength, I also send out my soul wavelength. I hold scythe Naruto up close to my face like I am preparing to perform a jutsu. I concentrate on Naruto's soul trying to connect mine to his. I feel a spark and open my eyes; Naruto and I are radiating a yellow colour. I look around and feel the same strange sensation. I walk up to Maka and Soul then stop beside them. They jump back slightly and Maka smiles.

Then something happens, something that didn't happen last time. Naruto's blade starts to turn blue like chakra. It burns like a fire; our wavelengths are thrown out of sync because of the surprise. The world returns to normal and I feel exhausted. I collapse breathing heavy and scythe Naruto is beside me.

"What was that?" I pant and look over at scythe Naruto.

He transforms before responding, Naruto is also breathing heavily. He stares at the sky. "I don't know. I felt this surge of energy then it just stopped."

"N-Naruto you turned blue like the colour of chakra." I state simply. Naruto turns to look at me.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" I hear Lee call.

"Yeah, just a bit winded." Naruto calls back as he sits up. Naruto stands up; the extra length of his headband blows in the wind and then he reaches down to offer me his hand. "Are you ready to go again Hinata?"

In response I take his hand and he pulls me up. We stand there for a moment our eyes locked. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and before I know Naruto and I are caught in one of Lee's hugs.

"That was truly amazing! I am so glad I have such youthful friends." Lee proclaims very loudly into our ears.

"Bushy Brows… can't breathe…" Naruto wheezes.

The others are watching what I'm sure seems like an odd display, but this is completely normal for Lee. My cheeks feel warm as Lee releases us for his hug.

Naruto playfully points at my face commenting on my rosy cheeks; which only causes me to blush more. "Bushy Brows look what you're done to Hinata." He jokes, but being Lee he takes Naruto very seriously.

Lee's eyes widen. "I am so sorry Hinata." His voice rises in alarm. "Please allow me to carry you back home."

"N-No Lee I'm fine, really." I reassure him quickly.

"Lee are we going to train or not?" Black Star yells from across the field.

"See you two later." Lee calls running over to spar with Black Star.

"Let's stick to fighting style for now." Soul says looking at both of us as he transforms. I guess we looked a little tired, but I knew that wouldn't stop Naruto.

"Alright but don't hold back." Naruto calls.

Maka and Soul come at us and in an instant Naruto has transformed into my hands. I side step Maka's first attack and swing at her from behind, but at the last moment she sees this and ducks. Maka whirls around to counter attack and I see Soul's blade fly by my face only centimetres away. I'm forced to back up and Maka takes another swing, I back up again. My body hits a hard surface; I realize too late that it's a tree. I'm trapped, Maka swings Soul's blade and I'm able to block and push her backward. I quickly step out of the tree and run forward. Maka now stands ready for my attack; she blocks my attack with ease. Maka swings Soul scythe wide and the blade goes behind me on my right. Naruto yells something and my body reacts immediately to what he just says. I push Naruto's blade right to hit Soul's staff. I hear metal screech as Naruto's blade slides up to meet Soul's blade before forcing it away. Maka immediately counter attacks by swinging Soul's staff around catching my knee's sweeping my legs out from under me. I feel a spark in mind and instantly I guard against an attack I didn't even know was coming.

Maka jumps back with a smile. "Great you guys are finally learning to work together as a Meister and Weapon pair. Naruto you can be another pair of eyes for Hinata and warn her about attacks you see when she is vulnerable."

We spar for over an hour before I need to take a break.

My shoulders slump over, I still haven't recovered from our soul resonance from earlier. I lean on scythe Naruto for support.

"We almost had them that time Hinata." Naruto pants but I know he is smiling.

"Let's take a break, it looks like Black Star and Lee are done for now too." Maka says.

We all walk over and sit underneath a tree for shade. Crona still looks a little nervous around us but Ragnarok doesn't seem to care who we are or what we're doing here.

The sun comes in through the breaks in the branches scattering sunlight around us. A soft wind blows; I look over at Naruto who was yelling at Black Star again for punching me in the stomach. I think back to when pain had attacked the village; in all the chaos I thought I had lost Naruto. He had been lying on the ground helpless and I ran to defend him. I had confessed my love for him but he hasn't answered me yet. Part of me never wanted him to answer because I was afraid that the answer might be no but things have changed so quickly just in the past few days. It made me want to know what the answer was.

"I challenge you again Black Star, and this time we fight fair!" Naruto yells jumping up and pointing to Black Star.

"Alright, Tsubaki let's go!" Black Star calls to Tsubaki. Tsubaki transforms into a chain scythe.

Naruto transforms and I catch him jumping back preparing to fight. Black Star comes at me and I guard against his attack. Instead of moving to counter attack he pushes up on Naruto's staff forcing him out of my hands. Scythe Naruto flies out of my hands and lands beside me to my right with a thud. I freeze and Black Star does the same, he pauses for a moment.

"Try and stop me now Naruto." Black Star yells.

"Black Star, no stop!" Tsubaki cries as Black Star puts her down and pulls back his first.

I hear Naruto yell at Black Star I close my eyes. I don't have enough time to dodge or counter attack so I wait and prepare for the hit or wait for Naruto to transform. The hit doesn't come; I open my eyes and Black Star's fist in centimetres from my face.

"I beat you again Naruto." Black Star laughs but his laugh ends abruptly as Naruto transforms and punches him in the face.

"You bastard, you tricked me! How did you do that?" Naruto screams still facing Black Star. He turns to me and his face softens. "I'm getting there Hinata next time I'll get it for sure." He smiles with his thumb up.

My face reddens as I thank Naruto. Then he and Black Star go back to yelling at each other.

After Naruto and Black Star clam down, Maka tells us that tomorrow will be Crona's first official day at the academy and that for now Crona has to live in the academy. A while later we say good bye to Tsubaki, Black Star, Lee as well as Crona and Ragnarok until tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Now we have some explanation on how the three Ninja ended up in Death City. Yay it makes sense!

**Answer: **I am usually the pranked not the pranker. One of my friends (hailingroses) decided it would be fun to "Smack Cam" me on my birthday. Instead of using something light like whipped cream hailingroses used sour cream. It got all over my face, in my hair, and on my clothes. I then proceed to chase my pranker around with the excess sour cream.

**Question:** What anime or non-anime character would you LOVE to cosplay as?

Let me know by leaving me a review!

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	7. Chapter 7: First Mission

**AN: **I hope you (the reader) enjoys the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Uploaded: 5/30/15

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V.**

* * *

Our first week at the academy was over and all of us had met behind the academy for another training session.

"Hey Hinata." Tsubaki greets me with a smile. She's sitting alone under a tree.

"Where's Black Star?" I ask going to sit beside her.

"Oh you know him and Lee, always trying to outdo each other. They're probably racing or seeing who can do the most push-ups." She laughs.

I think back to the first day Naruto, Lee and I showed up in Death city. "What happened to that boy… Death the Kid?" I ask Tsubaki.

"You mean Kid? Well after the incident with Black Star he had to redecorate his whole house." She exclaims. "I went to visit him just after the incident with Black Star. It's taken him all week to redecorate his house. Liz and Patty have been stuck there helping him as well." She laughs.

"Do they attend the academy?"

"Only recently they have. Kid is Lord Death's son."

"Hinata, Tsubaki." I hear someone call. I look up to see Naruto is running towards us followed closely by Lee and Black Star. Naruto reaches us nearly running into the tree. "I won!" He announces proudly. Lee and Black Star are unable to stop in time and hit Naruto causing the three of them to fall down.

Naruto and Black Star had been getting along a little better over the past week. Naruto still didn't like the fact that Black Star had been able to punch me twice despite my constant reassurance that I was fine. I knew that Naruto would get his transformation down soon enough, he was getting better every time we practiced; without the help of Black Star.

Maka and Soul show up a few minutes later.

"Sorry we're late; Professor Stein wanted to talk to us about a mission." Soul says as he and Maka walk up beside us.

Naruto and Lee jump up when Soul says mission. "What kind of mission?" Naruto and Lee inquire.

"That depends…" Soul pauses to look at Naruto and Lee, who are both hanging off of every word he says.

"What… depends on what? Come on Soul." Naruto pleads. "That's uncool."

Soul twitches a little when Naruto calls him uncool. Naruto always knows what buttons to push.

"That depends on if you beat us or not. If you beat us I'll tell you what the mission is and let you take care of it. If you lose Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star and I get to go on the mission." Soul laughs.

"You are on! Naruto, Hinata let us win so we can go on this mission." Lee yells and jumps up.

"The only rule is no soul resonance attacks." Soul says as he transforms.

"Naruto scythe mode." I call standing up. Naruto transforms into my hands in a flash.

Tsubaki is no longer beside me; both she and Soul are in their Weapon forms.

I've only fought with Lee a few times but I've seen his fighting style many more times. Lee would constantly challenge Neji when we trained; it was forward and simple, but very effective.

We stand ready to fight; I am facing Maka and Soul, which means that Lee is facing Black Star and Tsubaki.

I make the first move surprising Maka; however she is able to guard against my attack with ease. Maka dodges a few more of my attacks before countering with her own. I am able to either dodge or block Maka's attacks before counter attacking casing her to take a step back. She swings Soul at my head forcing me to duck then her foot connects with my stomach sending me backward. I land on my feet but lose my balance and hunch over winded. I look back at Maka who was surprisingly relaxed.

"Behind you!" Lee calls.

I turn around with a guarding stance as Tsubaki's blade clashes against Naruto's staff. I push off using Naruto's staff and swing Naruto's blade at Black Star. He jumps over this and his hand connects with my stomach. The pain spikes again but I immediately jump back because I know that Black Star's soul wavelength will hurt a lot more. Black Star freezes up for a moment then falls to the ground to reveal Lee. It is then that I notice little green balls of light floating in the air. _Lee must have released his soul wavelength. _

"Ha, take that you abusive bastard; that should teach you to mess with us. Way to go Bushy Brows." Naruto calls. I sense Soul's and Maka's souls behind me. "Two down, two to go." Naruto whispers.

"Right." I whisper back as I turn around to face them. _I would do this for Naruto and for the mission. I will prove to him that I can be strong._

Maka charges and so do I, we meet exchanging a few glancing blows before breaking apart. She studies me for a moment giving Lee enough time to get behind her. I understand his plan, he intends to use the same trick he used on Black Star to defeat Maka. She turns around suddenly alerted to Lee's presence; forgetting about me and Naruto. The two exchange a few blows and I get behind Maka, ready to strike. Lee jumps away and I position Naruto's blade between Maka and Scythe Soul. _We've won. _

The following day we set out on our mission. It was a recon mission to a village where many people had been reported missing and presumed dead but no bodies had been found. Our goal was to observe and retrieve information on the subject or subjects responsible.

"What's the name of this village again Hinata?" Naruto asks me as we enter the village.

"It's called Hebi Kuchi." (Snake Fang?) I answer back.

"Well that's a great name for a village." Naruto says sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Anything that has to do with snakes is bad news to me. Let's find this guy and then get the hell out of this village."

"Let us go and investigate with the power of youth!" Lee yells charging in to the village in front of us.

"Lee, wait." I try to get his attention but failed.

"Bushy Brows come back!" Naruto yells after looking at me.

Lee stops and then turns around to look at us, before slowly making his way back to where Naruto and I stand.

"What is it Naruto? We have to investigate this village, and there is no time to waste." Lee remarks.

"Lee, it's supposed to be a secret that we're here, remember? We don't want to frighten any of the villagers." I whisper urgently.

He scratches his head. "I apologize. I was so excited that I forgot about that part of the mission. Please forgive me." Lee cries and before I know what's happening I'm caught in one of his hugs.

"Come on Bushy Brow, and leave Hinata alone; she's my partner." Naruto says as he drags Lee off of me and heads towards the village.

The village seems nice enough; it's quite and a little out of the way. All the houses and shops are made of a modest stone; most of them are only one story tall. There were only a few people in the streets, people were afraid of something. The clouds that covered the sun were a dark grey; they loomed over us ready to release their raft on this village without a moment's notice. I'd felt an eerie presence from the moment we had entered the village but so far I've seen nothing suspicious.

"So how are we supposed to find this guy anyway?" Naruto asks looking around at the shops and houses.

"Hinata, could you use your soul sensing abilities to find them?" Lee looks at me.

"I can try." I close my eyes and focus my energy. I immediately recognize Naruto's and Lee's soul wavelengths. I can sense many souls that are afraid, they are small and I can't distinguish between them. Maka says that I will eventually be able to recognize souls from miles away, if I practice. I scan the area and suddenly I sense an area full of anger and hate. "I found something. I can't tell exactly where it is but its close." I say.

I lead the way and we end up on the edge of the village. There are houses that seem to be abandon and a large ware house. "The soul energy is concentrated around the store house." I whisper. The soul energy flares and becomes massive almost demonic. Its energy is utterly terrifying and I am frozen, unable to move, then it disappears in an instant. It goes dark and the next thing I know Naruto is shaking me and calling my name.

"It's gone." I say in a daze.

"What's gone?" Naruto asks clearly confused. Both he and Lee are looking over me waiting for my answer. It takes me a few seconds to realize we are no longer in front of the ware house. I can also hear the quiet sound of flowing water.

"W-Where are we?" I whisper. My vision is slowly returning.

"You would not move so we took cover behind the trees." Lee explains.

"Hinata, what's gone?" Naruto voice is a little more forceful this time; but also concerned.

I focus my thoughts before answering. "You mean you guys didn't feel it? It was so strong. The hatred and anger came across like giant waves, but now it's gone." I sit up quickly and look at the ware house. "Whatever was in there is bad news."

"Was?" Naruto looks at me then looks at the ware house.

"I think it's gone now, I can't sense it anymore." My attention is focused on the ware house.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto looks at me concerned. "Splash some water on your face from the stream."

I sit up slowly, taking in my surrounding. We appear to be in a small clearing by a river. "I'm okay; just a bit overwhelmed."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks again.

"Yeah." I nod.

Well then let's go take a look around before its gets back." Naruto suggests with a smirk. He stands up and offers me his hand and on cue he turns into his scythe form. The feeling of Naruto in my hands calms me slightly as we head toward the source of the enormous power.

The door creaks open and immediately releases a horrible smell, the smell of death. I slip inside first with scythe Naruto followed closely by Lee.

"The door will not stay open." Lee grumbles as the door closes and darkness surrounds us.

"Grab a rock from outside and put it in between the door and the doorframe." I suggest.

Lee quickly steps outside to grab a rock and position it so the door can't completely close.

"It's still really dark in here." I whisper. "Lee follow me, I'm going to see if I can find a light switch."

"Okay." Lee responds.

It is pitched black inside. I reach along the wall in search of a light switch but can't feel one. I walk along the edge of the building with my hand along the wall. It's rough and is some places I can feel long gashes. Lee's and my footsteps echo throughout the room and liquid splashes with each step we take. I stumble over something in the darkness. I tell Lee to stop for a moment as I bent down trying to figure out what I tripped over. I can see the silhouette of the object and I reach out to touch it. The object is squishy and liquid seeps out when I apply a little pressure. I shudder as I reach one end of the object; it branches out in five different directions; like five fingers.

"I-It's an arm." I gasp.

"That is gross." Lee exclaims.

"What the hell is this place?" Scythe Naruto growls.

I look around the room and can see other masses in the dark. I look down at the ground; I had originally thought we had just been walking in water but now… I shudder again.

"Do you guys see that light over there? It looks like it could be a door." Naruto says regaining my attention.

My grip on scythe Naruto tightens as we walk towards the dim light coming from underneath the door.

Lee opens the door and enters first, it appears to be much smaller than the room we had just come from, but the stench of death still hangs heavy in the air. There is a single light in the center of the square room and beneath it is a rectangular metal table. The table has droplets of blood covering its shinny surface; other metal tables line the walls of the room. A series of sharp knives, dull hammers, and tweezers lie in order of size on the tables.

I hear Lee gasp in front of me.

"What is this place?" I whisper horrified; the scene before me makes my stomach turn.

"It looks like an experiment laboratory; just like the one I saw back when team Kakashi found Sasuke." Naruto says his voice full of despair and hatred.

"Naruto, you can't mean… but that's impossible." I stammer lightly.

"I know but it's the only explanation!" Naruto seethes. "How could that snake bastard have ended up here?" He roars. I can feel the pain and angry coming off of Naruto.

Suddenly I can sense two other souls close to us. "We're not alone." I whisper.

"You're not talking about my partner are you now?" I female voice hisses.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" Naruto screams looking around frantically in the reflection of the scythe's blade.

"No need to shout child, not that anyone can hear you anyway." The voice comes again this time from behind us. The three of us turn around but no one is there.

"I asked you a question!" Naruto shouts.

"He told me about you and the person you seek." She taunts and Naruto is silent. "What, no witty response? What about you girl? I can sense the terror coming from your soul, it's so… delicious." She hisses.

"You leave Hinata alone you old hag!" Naruto hollers.

"Well isn't this interesting, you two could prove to be very intriguing. He told me it would be better just to kill you but a woman has to have some fun right?" She laughs. "Now if you would two would kindly step into the arena, sorry only Meisters with Weapons are allowed in the arena today." She laughs.

The door is flung open; Naruto and I are thrown into the room we just come from. The door slams shut leaving Lee alone with that terrifying woman.

The lights are on and blind me for a second as my eyes adjust. I can see what I feared might have been there moments ago. The floor is painted red, and blood spatters cover the walls. Body parts litter the ground; some are shredded to little pieces. Now standing in the middle of the bloody room is a huge man. He wears a prison uniform and one of his eyes is covered by a triangle with a circle. Above this eye is written 'No future'; a ball and chain is attached to his right leg. His smile reveals razor sharp teeth. "Soul protect off." He yells. I can sense his soul wavelength now but it is different than the one I felt before. _How could I have not sensed such a powerful soul? _

"Wolf, wolf, wolf, wolf!" The man chants before charging toward us. His form changes and he appears to be more wolf than man. I'm frozen for a second but then I sense Naruto's soul wavelength and my whole body feels warm. I prepare to fight and focus my mind.

I slice Naruto's blade directly across the wolfman's chest, the wound only stays open for a few seconds before it closes again. He steps back laughing. _Is what I just saw even possible? How did he heal so quickly?_

"You think you can beat me little girl. I am immortal!" The wolfman roars. "Let's see how you cut me without your Weapon." He takes advantage of my surprise and tries to grab Naruto out of my hands. I swing at his hands and arms cutting him in various places but again he quickly heals. _If he separates me and Naruto we'll both be in big trouble. _

The wolfman grabs at Scythe Naruto again, and this time he succeeds in grabing hold of Naruto. He lifts me and scythe Naruto off the ground as if we weighed nothing. The wolfman lifted me up until we were face to face, his smile was like a demons. He wrapped his hand around my waist and started to pull me and Naruto apart. I'm holding on so hard that my hands are cramping; but I refused to let go. I was unable to break free, right now this man had all the power and he knew it. My arms were stretched so far and it hurt so much. I can't hold on any longer and I'm forced to let go.

Naruto goes flying out of my hands still in his Weapon form, for a moment I doubt that Naruto will be able to reach me. The wolfman wraps his other hand around my neck. I grab his arm trying to pry it away from my neck and the wolfman laughs at me. I struggle to breathe and I feel as though I'm choking on blood. All I can sense is death. _I've failed. I promised myself that I would get stronger but now I'm about to die._ My grip on the wolfman's arm loosens and as my arms fall I hear Naruto scream something. The little hope I have left leaves and all I can feel is darkness.I can hear Naruto shout again just as the world is going fuzzy.

There's a spark in my mind and suddenly I can feel Naruto's staff in my hands. My eyes snap open; acting on instinct I cut down on the wolfman's arm. He cries out and I fall to the ground bringing his arm with me. I land hard on my feet and slip into a pool of blood. I cough violently grasping my throat with one hand and Naruto in the other. The warm liquid coats my face and hair, staining my jacket and pants. I'm still holding Naruto in my hand; I get up and see the wolfman sitting down candling his stump. Naruto appears on the blade of the scythe with a murderous look in his eye as he stares at the wolfman.

"Naruto, let's go soul resonance!" I scream; my throat burns. Another spark and I feel the world slow down and Naruto's blade begins to turn yellow. I run toward the wolfman as Naruto's blade turns from yellow to blue. I cut directly across his chest and the blue on Naruto's blade transfers itself on to the wolfman.

The resonance ends but the wolfman continues to glow blue. The blue colour dances like flames, before disappearing. He appears to be frozen; I realize that I can no longer sense his soul. The wolfman begins to shrink until he no longer has the appearance of a wolf. The eye which had a strange symbol over has now disappeared. I'm exhausted, I wobble before falling but I don't hit the ground.

"I've got you." It's Naruto; he changed back to his human form and caught me. He voice is calm and steady; I lean on him for a moment, catching my breath.

"I knew you could do it." I expressed from the bottom of my heart.

I feel Naruto's arms wrap around me, they are strong and secure, and for a moment I feel completely at ease. My arms reach out and hug him also almost instinctively. _Naruto is hugging me and I'm hugging him back. Naruto is hugging me. He's hugging me. _My brain comes to this realization and shuts down; my face immediately feels red hot. It's hard to breathe again; all I can do is let out a small "eep."

"Naruto, Hinata!" Lee cries. His arms wrap around both of us. "I do not want to be left out of this youthful display of love." My brain can no longer function at all after Lee's comment.

The three of us hear a grunt coming for the man Naruto and I had just fought. I glance at him quickly before we leave and he appears to be burnt. We quickly leave the ware house not ready for another fight. We take cover in the trees just beyond the village boarders.

"What happened to you once we got separated?" Naruto asks Lee.

"That creepy lady said that I was not very interesting and that she would much rather watch Free kill you." Lee shivers.

"I hate this!" Naruto screams. "Why is it always snake people? I thought that snake bastard was dead and now there are two of them!" The killing intent radiating from Naruto rival that of when Pein attacked Konoha.

I shivered; the puddle of blood I'd fallen into had drenched my clothes. They now weighed double what they normally would and stuck to my skin; making me feel uncomfortable. I didn't have a fear of blood but I didn't really enjoy being covered in it. I stare at my hands; they were shaking pretty badly and covered in blood. It reminded me to much of when Pein had invaded.

Naruto looks at me and his face softens. I wondered what he's thinking about; Naruto had never looked at me like this before. I felt my cheeks get warmer, but hold his gaze.

Lee looks at the two of us and smiles. "I will patrol the perimeter!" He announces getting up leaving Naruto and I alone.

I shift uncomfortably in my clothes; the soul resonance Naruto and I performed has left us both exhausted. Naruto begins to remove his jacket; I look at him confused.

"Your clothes are soaked, take my jacket for now and I'll wash your clothes." Naruto says gently.

"N-No, I-I'm fine really." My voice is low and scratchy after almost being choked.

"Hinata you're shaking." Naruto takes my hands causing my body to freeze. "I'll wait down by the river." He finishes removing his jacket, and then heads towards the river.

For a moment I sit there deciding what to do. I take off my jacket; my under shirt is dry enough because my jacket absorbed most of the liquid. I quickly zip up Naruto's jacket; it's warm and slightly baggy on my small frame.

I watch Naruto before joining him by the river. He's crouching on a rock looking into the river. It's quite strange seeing him without his orange jacket on; now all he wears is a black tank top. He smiles when he sees me. "Maybe I should let you wear my clothes more often, it looks good on you."

I return his smile shyly. "Thank you."

I sit beside Naruto in silence as he attempts to wash the blood of my jacket. Naruto is able to get most of the blood out because it was still fresh; but the jacket itself was in pretty bad shape.

"Sorry I couldn't get it completely clean; you can wear mine until we can get you a new one. I brought an extra jacket." Naruto says holding the jacket up for my inspection. The white fabric was stained a light red almost orange colour and the neck line had been torn in places where that man had tried choking me. "Hold still a moment." Naruto says as he reaches for my neck. He reaches underneath my hair and unties my leaf Shinobi headband. He freezes as he sees my neck.

"Naruto, what…" I start, unsure of his actions.

"I just want to clean it." He answers. The blood washes easily off of the metal. He dries it on his shirt. "Does it still hurt?" He looks at my neck, his face full of concern.

My hand goes up to my neck in reaction to his question. "A little, but it could have been worse." I reach for my headband and retie it around my neck. "It seems a little silly to still be wearing our headbands here."

"It's not silly; I think it's important. It shows that the three of us are a team. It reminds that eventually we need to get back home." Naruto smiles at me. He stares at me before standing up and looking around. "I wonder where Bushy Brows ran off to."

* * *

**AN: **I LOVED writing this chapter. It's where the plot comes in; I've been holding out on you guys until now. I needed sometime to set this up so thanks to all you guys and gals who kept reading. It's been a pretty crazy week for me which is the reason for this chapter being later than usual.

**Answer:** I was at Anime North last week and I cosplyed as Gaara from Naruto. That was pretty awesome but my dream cosplay would have to be Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter.

**Question: **What's your favourite saying?

Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**P.S. **I'm not to sure about writing fight scenes; hence why they usually tend to be short. So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. :)

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	8. Chapter 8: Time for a Change

**AN:** I know this chapter is late. Sorry! I've been SUPER busy these past few weeks with almost zero time to write. I've had prom, exams and now graduation! This was written at various times through out these past weeks so it may be a bit choppy.

I will be responding to reviews from chapter seven in the bottom author's note. Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

UPLOADED: 06/22/15

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

* * *

We arrived back at Death City and reported back to Lord Death just like Maka had said to do when we returned. Lord Death was surprised by the news and told us that we had probably met the witch Medusa.

He briefly explained that Medusa was the academy's nurse until it was discovered that she was a witch. Lord Death also asked us not to mention meeting Medusa to anyone for now. He questioned us about the other snake person and we explained how we had thought he had been killed.

We also told him about Hinata's and my soul resonance. Lord Death didn't really give us a straight answer but said he would have Stein look in to it.

As for the village Lord Death was going to have some higher level Meisters look into it.

Afterward we headed back to Maka's and Soul's apartment. We said good bye to Bushy Brows because Tsubaki and Black Star lived the other way.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata says blushing slightly.

"For what?" I wondered.

"For saving my life, I never thanked you properly." She pulls on the coat that I lent her earlier as Maka's and Soul's apartment comes in to view.

"Oh, uh you're welcome. You saved my life before. I'm your Weapon partner. It's my job to make sure you stay alive, because without you, I'm useless." I pull open to door the apartment building for Hinata; smiling. She pauses for a moment looking at me with wide eyes, and then smiles back before entering the building.

We climb the stairs in silence and then open the door to Maka's and Soul's apartment; with the spare key they gave us.

I lie down on the couch tired from our mission.

"Naruto, I'm going to have a shower." Hinata heads toward the bathroom.

"Okay." I respond and I hear the door shut; then the water comes on.

I take a few minutes to think about today, and Hinata. Things had gotten pretty bad at the village we were supposed to investigate. When Hinata and I got separated I didn't know if I was going to be able to transform in time. I had gotten a strange feeling in my chest right before we'd resonated. It had also been my first encounter with the demon fox since we've been here. He offered me his destructive powers again and I shudder remembering what happened the last time the seal had been broken. I was fighting pain and reached eight tails… because of Hinata.

* * *

** Hinata P.O.V.**

* * *

After my shower I emerge from the steamy room fully dressed, headband on my neck; and find Naruto asleep on the couch. He was still covered in dirt from our mission or maybe it was blood? I walk over to Naruto and shake him gently. "Naruto wake up. You can take a shower now."

"Okay." Naruto mumbles as he makes his way to the bathroom.

The soul resonance Naruto and I had performed had left me exhausted. The affect it had on the targets was still a mystery to us and compared to Maka and Soul's resonance it wasn't normal. Maka, Soul and the others had been nice to us but we were only guests in this unfamiliar world; and we have no way home.

I lay down on the couch waiting for Maka and Soul to come home. I stared at the ceiling listening to Naruto who apparently sings in the shower. He was actually pretty good. I let his voice lull me to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of hushed voices; Maka and Soul must be home now. _I wonder how long I've been asleep. _I try turning over on to my back, but I find myself caught in a cocoon of blankets. _I don't remember going to sleep with any blankets on._ I push against the blankets loosening their grip on me enough to free my arms.

I sit up and open my eyes to see Maka and Soul sitting at the table. The room is filled with sunlight; it's morning. I must have fallen asleep before Maka and Soul came back last night.

Maka looks up at me and smiles. "I was wondering when you two were going to wake up."

Naruto sits up on the couch across for me scratching his head. I notice he's still wearing his head band and is only wearing a dark tank top. I slept in Naruto's jacket all night.

"When did you guys get home?" Naruto stands up and stretches, then looks around.

"Soul and I were doing some late training at the school last night. When we came home the two of you were sleeping on the couches. We didn't wake you up did we?" Maka looks at the both of us concerned. "How was your mission yesterday?"

"It was alright. Hinata's sweater got all messed up though." Naruto finishes.

"Hinata, can I see the sweater and what are you wearing now?" Maka looks at me confused.

I get up and walk over to the bag I had put the sweater in. "I'm wearing Naruto's jacket now."

"What's Naruto wearing then?" Maka raises an eyebrow looking over at Naruto.

"I thought I brought an extra jacket but I guess I didn't. I'll be fine in this." He shrugs. Currently only wearing a black tank top.

"Naruto are you sure?" I ask suddenly feeling bad looking up from my bag.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He grins.

I pull out my jacket and hold it up for Maka and Soul to see.

"Jeezes. It looks like you took a bath in blood while wearing that." Soul remarks.

"I did actually. The ground was covered in blood and I fell in it." I whisper softly. I remember feeling like I was going to drown and the hot, sticky blood that stuck to my skin.

The sweater was in a pretty pitiful state. It was badly discoloured; the white fabric was stained pink and the light purple had turned a dark colour. The collar was all stretched and there were several places where the fabric had been torn.

"That seems like it was a pretty rough mission." Soul sympathized.

"You call that mission alright?" Maka asked sounding doubtful. "For a first mission that sounds pretty intense."

"I've had worse. My old team was sort of a magnet for crazy missions." Naruto's voice is flat.

The room is silent.

"Naruto mastered his transformation jutsu and saved me." I announce breaking the silence.

Soul smiles at Naruto. "You get it now right?"

"Yeah I got it." Naruto gives him a thumb up and a smile.

Maka looks at the two of us with concern before speaking up. "I thought that all of us could go out around town today, after your first big mission. Tsubaki, Black Star and Lee should be over soon. There's some left over pancakes if you want them."

I hear Naruto's stomach growl and he laughs grabbing his stomach.

Naruto and I eat and quickly get ready. Just as we finished Tsubaki, Black Star and Lee arrived.

"It is a truly beautiful day!" Lee exclaims announcing his arrival.

"Good morning everyone." Maka cheers. "Let's go do some shopping!"

Soul groans.

"You don't have to come with me Soul. I have Tsubaki and Hinata now." Maka smiles, and drags the two of us out of the apartment, out into Death City.

I needed some new clothes after our last mission. My jacket was torn to shreds and I didn't want to have to borrow Naruto's jacket forever. Maka says that she knows a great place for cute clothes and good deals.

"I'm not much of a fashion person." I admit blushing as we arrive in front of a store called Fashion for the Soul.

"That's okay." Maka smiles. "What do you like?"

"Um, I like long sleeves and anything purple." I tell her.

"What about this?" Maka pulls a purple dress off the rack. It's strapless and leaves your stomach and back exposed.

"No." I say definitively. "I'm looking for a jacket. I'm just going to look around." I walk into the shop further.

Tsubaki and Maka come up to me a few times with jackets matching my description but none of them fit me quite right. Tsubaki and Maka got a few things for themselves, as we browsed several different shops. After about forty minutes I find a nice dark purple jacket with long sleeves but it turns out to be a crop top. _It looks like something Sai or Ino would wear. _

"That's cute. Try it on. I'll hold your jacket." Maka extends her hand.

"Umm, I'm not sure; it's not really my style…" I mumble.

"Come on please. I just want to see how it looks." She pleads.

"Okay, but I'm only wearing a mesh shirt underneath this jacket." I say nervously and take off Naruto's jacket giving it to Maka.

"That does look nice." Tsubaki joins us and smiles.

I shift uncomfortably in the jacket, which is a little too tight for my liking. My stomach is exposed and the jacket didn't quite come together over my chest.

"You know this looks a lot like the jacket Naruto wears." Tsubaki says examining the jacket in Maka's hands.

"That's because it is Naruto's, he's lent it to me until I get a new one. Mine got destroyed on the mission." I blush.

"Awe, that's so sweet of him!" Tsubaki exclaims.

"I-I suppose so…" I stuttered blushing and begin fiddling with my fingers.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Hinata. We already know." Maka says soothingly.

_Did they figure out that I'm in love with Naruto? Is it really that obvious? _

"W-Why would I be embarrassed?" I look away from Maka and Tsubaki.

"You two are perfect for each other!" Maka squeals.

_Must not faint. Must not faint. _I chant inside my head.

"Naruto is exactly like Soul, a total gentleman, giving you his coat. Don't tell Soul I called him a gentleman. It's the little things like that, that brings you closer together and makes you more powerful together." Maka exclaims engulfing me with a hug.

I stand there frozen for a moment and return Maka's hug as I get control of my brain again.

"That's one of the problems a Meister and Weapon encounter. They try to get strong on their own…" Maka pauses staring at her hands. "But it doesn't work that way. I'm glad you two aren't going to make that mistake as a Weapon and Meister."

_Alright she was only thinking of me and Naruto like that; breathe._

"Whoa that was deep Maka." A voice chimes, causing me to jump.

"Soul! What are you guys doing here?" Maka yells blushing.

"Where are Black Star and Lee?" Tsubaki asks.

"They said something about training and left. We got bored so we came to find you guys." He answers shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you know where we would be anyway?" Maka tries changing the subject.

"You take the same route every time you go shopping. I've memorized every shop down this street. It's the only thing that keeps me sane when you drag me shopping with you." Soul shrugs.

"I do not." Maka argues.

"Do to." Soul counters.

The two continue fighting as Naruto steps up and looks at me for a moment. I can't tell if he's looking at the new jacket I'm wearing or something else. I begin to feel even more uncomfortable and fidget in the jacket.

Naruto laughs. "That looks like something Sai or Ino would wear."

_Good so he was just looking at the jacket._

"Yeah it does." I laugh with him nervously.

"Have you found anything you like yet?" Naruto asks looking around the shop.

"No." I admit embarrassed.

"That's okay. You can keep wearing my jacket until you find something." Naruto smiles.

"Hold on! I think I found something." Maka grabs my attention before showing me a long dark purple jacket. The hem goes just past my knees; it has long sleeves and a zipper in the front. "I saw it earlier but forgot about it when I saw you with the other jacket. Here try it on."

"Um okay." I turn away from Naruto and Soul before taking off my jacket and putting on the one Maka gave me.

"That looks great on you!" Maka squeals.

It actually fits quite nicely. I have full mobility of my arms and it's not constricting in the front even with the zipper done up.

"I'm going to go pay for this." I take off the purple jacket and put Naruto's back on as I walk towards the cash.

"We'll just wait here." Maka states.

As I make my way back I take the tags off my new jacket and put it on so I can give Naruto his jacket back.

I give Naruto his jacket back and he puts right away.

"Yahoo! Lee this is awesome I love this, it's so comfy." Black Star yells joining us with Lee.

"Oh no." Naruto closes his eyes then opens them again in disbelief.

Black Star is wearing a spandex suit just like Lee but in blue and it has a huge star on the front.

"Guy sensei would be proud." Lee cries with a tear in his eye.

"Black Star, what the hell are you wearing?" Soul stares at Black Star like he's mentally insane.

"What this? It's amazing! Kid liked his, I even got you one." Black Star replies holding out a red jumpsuit for Soul.

"I am not wearing that." Soul answers bluntly.

"You said you got Kid to wear one of those? This I have got to see." Maka takes off in the same direction Lee and Black Star had just come from. "Are you guys coming?" She yells back to us.

"I thought Kid was still mad at you for destroying his chandler." Soul asks as we walk.

"Yeah he was still kind of mad but that's why I gave him the jumpsuit." Black Star says cheerfully.

We walk up to the front door of Kid's house and Maka knocks on the door. "Kid it's us, open the door."

"I-I can't." A voice cries from inside the house.

"Come on Kid it's not that bad we can get you another one." A female voice insists.

"It won't be the same. I'm garbage Liz, Patty! Do you hear me? Garbage! I ruined it!" The voice continues sobbing.

There is a loud thud and then Liz answers the door. "Do you guys have an extra one of those spandex things?" She asks breathless.

Maka and Tsubaki give her a strange look before Liz adds. "Not for me, for Kid. I wouldn't wear that thing even if Hell froze over. Come in." Liz opens the door and the seven of us pile in the house.

"Why is Kid on the ground?" Black Star points to Kid who is lying face up on the floor.

"That thump you hear, that was me knocking him out. That's why I need another of those spandex things. He was admiring its symmetry when a drop of white paint from the ceiling we just painted fell on it. He freaked out and now he's passed out on the floor. So now I can tell him that he imagined the whole thing and problem solved." Liz cheers.

"You're so smart sis." Patty laughs poking Kid's face.

"Here." Lee holds out another black jumpsuit.

"Thanks so much you're a life saver." Liz thanks Lee then runs over and switches the jumpsuit Kid has in his hand for the one Lee just gave her.

Soul gives Lee a funny look. "Do you just carry loads of those things around with you?"

"It was meant for you in case you did not want the red one. I can get it back if…" Lee starts but Soul interrupts him.

"Nope that's fine Kid can have it." He confirms quickly.

A few minutes later Kid comes to again. "Liz, Patty why am I on the floor and how did everyone get in here?" Kid motions to all of us.

"Silly Kid, you don't remember do you? You tripped over you own feet and hit your head." Liz says with a big smile.

"Oh." Kid replies and looks at the jumpsuit he's holding. "I thought… there was something on this." He holds it up for Liz's inspection.

She looks at it then shakes her head. "Nope, nothing there; you must have hit your head harder than you thought. Now didn't you have something to tell Hinata, Lee and Naruto?" Liz says gesturing towards us with a nervous smile.

Kid looks at her then looks back at the jumpsuit and then looks at us; back to Liz and then to us again. He seems suspicious for a moment but carries on appearing to be satisfied with Liz's story.

"I think I may have found you three your own apartment." He stands up and brushes himself off.

"Cool! Can we see it?" Naruto's eyes light up.

"Sure. I suppose I can take you right now if you want." He decides.

All of us leave the house and follow Kid to our new apartment.

"Not that it wasn't fun sleeping on your couches; but it would be nice to sleep in a real bed." Naruto commented as we walk up the stairs to the apartment.

"If I remember correctly the place is fully furnished; including three beds, two bathrooms and a working kitchen." Kid informs us; opening the door with a key.

Everyone files in at looks around; the layout is very similar to Maka and Soul's apartment. In front of us is the living room and a short hallway to the right that leads to a kitchen. I walk further into the living room. There is a couch against the wall on the right side and a door leading to a bedroom. To the left are two doors leading to the other bedroom and one of the bathrooms. The walls are beige and couches are a navy blue.

"There are three beds but only two bedrooms." Naruto calls poking his head out of one of the rooms. "There are two single beds in here and a queen bed in the other room. The queen room had its own bathroom. So I guess me and Bushy Brows are sharing the room with the two singles."

"Naruto, Hinata, this place is perfect! I will go and grab my things." Lee yells as he runs out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Black Star hollers running after Lee.

"Those two have an unhealthy attachment to each other." Soul remarks watching the two run out the door.

Tsubaki laughs nervously before leaving. "I should go as well they might get lost."

"Come on Hinata let's go grab our stuff." Naruto says enthused.

I stop Kid on the way out. "How much is this going to cost? I mean we don't really have a lot of money…" I trail off.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It's only a rental. You can pay everyone back once you get settled." Kid answered.

"It was getting way too cramped in our apartment anyway." Soul laughs.

"Thank you." I say grateful.

"Don't forget this." Kid hands me the keys to the apartment. "I'll see you guys later. I forgot to finish painting the ceiling and it's bothering me." He speeds away dragging Liz and Patty with him.

Later that night every gathered at our new apartment for a house warming party.

"So how many souls did you guys collect on your mission?" Kid askes us.

"Well we didn't actually kill anyone if that's what you're asking." Naruto confessed.

"Well what did you do?" Black Star snorts.

"We cut off some wolfdude's arm and burnt him with our awesome soul resonance Jutsu." Naruto announces.

"You burnt him?" Maka gives Naruto a questioning glance.

"Yeah it was so cool! I started to glow blue then so did he and then boom! He shrunk." Naruto exclaimed clapping his hands together.

Naruto and Lee retold the story of our first mission leaving out the parts about Medusa; though they exaggerated some parts everyone seemed content to listen, even Black Star.

I shiver runs down my spine, as I remember when I felt what I thought could only be the soul of a demon. The wavelength was suffocating, and the pressure was so intense it felt like it was crushing me. Even now I could still feel its presence imprinted on my own soul and within Naruto and Lee. I knew that they could not feel it but it was still there.

* * *

**AN:** Sort of a cool down chapter after what happened in chapter seven. Thoughts on this chapter are welcomed.

I'm going to try something new and answer your guys reviews! The results are below.

**SwordOfTheGods - **Thank you for your advice on fight scenes. I'll probably spend some time practicing before the next fight.

**coronadomontes - **I hope I spelt the name right. The Spanish was cool but unfortunately I don't speak it. So thank you for translating your review into English. To answer your question you'll have to wait at see. *Evil laugh* (Espero te sueltan el nombre correcto. El español era fresco, pero por desgracia yo no lo hablan. Así que gracias por la traducción de su opinión en Inglés. Para responder a su pregunta que tendrá que esperar a ver. * Risa malvada *)

**King of Epic Chaos - **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Answer:** My favourite saying is 'What comes around goes around.' It's very true.

**Question: **In the spirit of summer what are you going to do this summer?

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	9. Chapter 9: Taste of a Soul

**AN:** I think I posted on the correct Friday... I thought I would have more time to write with summer here but I guess not.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater. Also I borrowed a scene from Soul Eater for this chapter simply because I find it hilarious.

UPLOADED: 07/10/2015

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

* * *

"That guy still gives me the creeps." Naruto glares at Professor Stein as we walk by him to take our seats in class.

"Hi Crona." The pink haired boy immediately turns around hearing my voice.

"H-Hi Hinata." Crona replies studying the desk in front of him as I sit down beside him. Then suddenly he looks up. "How did your mission go?"

"It went alright, I just hope the information we gathered is useful." I respond.

"We also got to cut off some massive dudes arm." Naruto grins. "You should come over to our apartment some time Crona."

Crona smiles weakly in response to Naruto's comment.

"Umm I don't know about that… I don't know where you guys live. What if I get lost, I don't know how to deal with that." Crona mumbles.

"It's alright we can show you the way." Naruto's grin widens.

"That's if you don't get lost on the way." Black Star laughs walking in with Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Hey!" Naruto growls.

"Thank Death he isn't wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit again." Soul sighs relieved.

"Alright, alright settle down anyone." Professor Stein gets comfy in his computer chair drawing everyone's attention.

Maka puts her hand up. "Professor Stein, are we going to do another dissection today?"

"No unfortunately not." He sighs sadly; but looking up he continues in a more serious tone. "Since the recent events involving the Kishin I have decided to tech you a more powerful way of attacking an opponent. You are all still students and on your own you could not defend yourself against the Kishin."

The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically after Professor Stein mentioned the Kishin and an eerie silence fell over the classroom.

"Maka, Ox, come up here please and bring your Weapon partners. Black Star you too, but Tsubaki stay where you are I don't want the room to explode." Stein continues.

Maka, Soul, Ox, his partner and Black Star make their way to the front of the class. Tsubaki looks slightly discouraged when Professor Stein only called up Black Star.

"Now I want the five of you to resonate together in a team resonance. Then I want you to attack me in a three man cell with the intent to kill me." Stein instructs.

"But Professor Stein… This is too sudden…" Maka gasps.

"Well then… Come! I'll dissect you!" Professor Stein yells.

Soul immediately transforms along with the other Weapon; he transforms is to some sort of gold staff.

Black Star instantly lunges at Professor Stein. "Die Four-eyes!" He hollers.

"What an awful thing to say." He urged and dodged Black Star's attack. "Over-analysing the situation is also bad." He looks at Ox and Maka.

"I'll show you the power of the lightening king!" Ox yells charging.

Unfortunately Black Star is standing between Ox and Professor Stein, receiving the attack that was meant for Professor Stein.

"Lighting King!" Ox yells stabbing Black Star's behind. Both freeze for a moment then a burst of lighting runs along the staff on to Black Star. Black Star jumps up and yelps as the lightning passes through his body.

He immediately turns around and starts cursing at Ox. "Ox you bastard! What the hell was that for? Do you want to die?"

"If you hadn't been in the way of my attack you wouldn't have gotten hit." Ox sneers.

Maka moves to attack Professor Stein, as she swings her Scythe back the end catches Black Star in the face. Professor Stein easily avoids the attack by stepping backward.

Black Star grabs Maka and starts shaking her and yelling frantically but doesn't make any sense.

"Lighting King!" Ox yells and once again Black Star gets caught up in his attack.

Professor Stein sighs observing the scene and shakes his head.

"I told you to work together, not fight each other, now focus!" Professor Stein yells.

"You expect me to work with this idiot!" Black Star roars, then points at Ox. "I challenge you Ox. Professor, stand witness while I kick Ox's ass."

The fight was over the minute it started. Black Star sprung forward punching Ox in the face and yelling at him to shut up.

"That makes eleven wins in a row, Black Star." Maka says.

"Don't count that loser in my victories." Black Star sneers returning to his seat.

Lee and Tsubaki try talking to Black Star but he simply ignores the two.

"I suppose maybe it's a bit early to teach you that." Stein mutters to himself. "Well I suppose you were all going to find out eventually. He sighs looking up at the class. "The witch Medusa is still alive."

Crona's eyes widen in fear when he hears Medusa's name. I remember Maka telling me that Medusa is Crona's mother. Crona had no choice but to surrender to the 'madness' as Maka put it, to survive. I didn't really understand it but she talked about it as if madness was a disease. The Kishin was the source of madness and since his awakening, many people were being affected.

"You mean to say that old hag was supposed to be dead!" Naruto screams. "Why didn't anyone tell us that?"

"There's no point in getting angry with me. It's your own fault for not paying attention in class." Stein says.

Crona shrinks down into his chair, his eyes wide with fear. Ragnarok pops up from behind Crona. "Come on you big baby pull yourself together." Ragnarok yells at Crona.

"Ragnarok just shut up." Maka advised him. Her tone serious, she doesn't bothering to face Ragnarok.

Ragnarok turns to face Maka, forgetting about Crona. "You can't tell me what to do little girl!" He barked.

"No, but I'm warning you." Maka continued turning to face the demon sword.

"Don't worry Crona we won't let Medusa hurt you." I say trying to comfort the pink haired boy.

Crona looked up at me with a tear in his eye. His eyes were full of confusion and fear.

"That's right Crona, we're your friends." Maka assures him with a big smile.

There is a swish then a loud thump as a scalpel is embedded in the wall behind us. "Please pay attention. I don't want to repeat myself." Stein says calmly.

Even Ragnarok goes quiet after that.

"Now as I was saying… It seems that the witch Medusa is somehow alive again. This information has not been confirmed by Lord Death but it is highly possible. We suspect that her return has something to do with the Kishin's revival and the increase of madness wavelengths. Which is why you need to pay attention in class, understand?"

"We should be training not stuck in a classroom!" Naruto yells angrily.

"You must always balance your mind and your body if you wish to accomplish anything! If there is no balance then the madness will just devour you!" Stein laughs with his hands holding his face.

The room is quiet for a moment before there is a knock on the door. "Hello, Stein?" A quiet voice comes through the door. "Hello is anyone in here?" The door opens and Miss. Marie walks in.

Professor Stein takes his face out of his hands and looks at Miss. Marie. "Marie I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to go home could you cover for me?" Stein asks looking ill.

"Actually Lord Death wanted to talk to you. So I was going to take your class for a while but I could take them the rest of the day." She replies her eyes full of concern but her smile stays on.

"Thanks." Stein wheels out of the room on his computer chair.

"Miss. Marie is something wrong with Professor Stein?" Maka inquires raising her hand after Stein left the room.

Miss. Marie stares at Maka a moment before answering. "Professor Stein will be fine. Don't worry about him. Now what were you working on?" She smiles.

"Professor Stein was talking about the madness wavelength before he left." Maka informs Miss. Marie.

"Oh, well what about before that?" Miss. Marie continues looking around the room.

The boy named Ox answers before Maka can. "We started to learn about team resonance." He sneers looking at Black Star.

"I don't really know how to teach you that." Miss. Marie looks defeated as her shoulders slump over.

"What did Screwhead sensei mean when he said that the madness could devour your soul?" Naruto asked looking down at his body.

Miss. Marie sighs before continuing. "Every person in this world has madness within them; some have more than others and some have less. If you surrender to the madness, it's almost like becoming a different person. You no longer understand reason or the morals of life… you can do almost anything and not feel any remorse for your actions." She pauses. "But I'm sure you kids have nothing to worry about." Miss. Marie smiles.

Crona begins to shrink in his chair again. From what Maka told us Crona has already been taken by the madness once.

"Is there any other questions you kids would like to ask me? I am a death scythe after all; I should be able to answer any of your questions." Miss. Marie announces.

A few people put their hands up but I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was looking at Naruto; he had a grim look on his face.

"Naruto is there something the matter?" I ask him.

He looks up at me quickly. "Oh no, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering what a soul tasted like." He answers slowly. "Yeah that's it. I mean I'm a Weapon and I'm supposed to eat souls but I haven't yet." He reassured me.

"Hey I have a great idea! Let us check out that great big board after class and get a mission." Lee declares with a big smile.

"Hey, what about this one?" Lee exclaims pointing at one of the slips on the massive board.

Naruto takes the slip from Lee to examine it. "How do you tell what rank it is?" He asks lowering the slip to look up at Lee and me.

"Naruto they rank the missions here with stars rather than letters. They explained that the first day. Don't you remember?" I explain quietly.

"Well yeah but… um… how many stars do we have again?" Naruto mutters back.

"Lee and I are ranked as one star Meister." I continue hoping Naruto will catch on.

"Uhh…" Naruto sputtered.

"It means you can only go on one star missions." Soul explains walking up to us followed by Maka and Crona.

"I-I know what it means." Naruto stammers, glaring at Soul and holding the slip defensively.

"Your face says otherwise." Soul laughs at Naruto.

"Why don't you guys go on this one?" Maka hands me a slip. "It's sort of low profile but also a decent amount of souls to take."

"Thank you Maka." I scan it over before handing the slip to Lee.

"A gang known as the Demon Souls has taken to devouring innocent human souls. It says here that they are located somewhere within the town of Atikokan." Lee reads.

"Where is that?" Naruto leans over Lee to look at the note.

"I could show you on a map." Maka cheers and reaches into her pocket.

Soul sighs and rolls his eyes. "Of course you have a map on you. Always being prepared isn't cool Maka."

"I didn't hear you complaining when we got caught in a rain storm and I lent you my extra umbrella." Maka challenges Soul.

"Whatever." He pouts turning away.

Maka takes a few minutes to explain where we are on the map and the route we have to take to get to Atikokan. The journey would take us about four hours to get there from Death City.

"Crona, do you want to come with us?" I ask him.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to leave here yet." Crona looks away.

"Why not? It's not like you live here or anything?" Naruto motions around the room.

"I do live here. I'm still on trial." Crona mumbles shyly.

"Trial? For what? Why do you live here?" Naruto asks, his face getting closer to Crona.

Crona starts to back away turning a light shade of pink. "I um, I." Crona stutters.

Ragnarok sprouts from Crona's back and meets Naruto's face. "We used to be the bad guys before Crona here went soft. Medusa used to let me eat all the tasty human souls I wanted." Ragnarok pouts.

"You used to work with Medusa!" Naruto growls scaring Crona.

"It's not like that anymore! I swear!" Crona is shaking and looks closer to tears.

"Hey, leave Crona alone!" Maka glares at Naruto standing closer to Crona.

He glares back.

"Naruto." I whisper, but he doesn't seem to hear me. I grab his arm lightly. "Naruto." I repeat louder.

He turns to look at me but when I look into his eyes it's like he's looking straight through me. Naruto reaches out and grabs my arm tightly as his eyes fill with rage. A pain shoots through my arm. I want to pull my arm away but I am frozen; my eyes locked on Naruto. The raging look disappears as quickly as it appeared following bright blue eyes clouded with confusion.

Naruto blinks a few times then shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He releases my arm but the pain lingers. He backs away then stumbles backward falling to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Soul demands, looking first at Naruto then to Lee and then to me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Naruto looks up at Soul dazed.

I bend down to Naruto's level. "Are you okay? We don't have to go on a mission if you don't feel up to it?" I offer looking over him with concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Naruto smiles before standing up.

I stand up beside Naruto.

Naruto looks at Crona. "Sorry about that Crona."

Crona peaks his head out from behind Maka. "It's oh-okay." He stutters.

"Thanks for the map. Come on let's go." Naruto says walking towards the door that leads out of the academy.

"Wait, Naruto. We have to get our stuff first." I call behind him.

"Oh yeah, where do we live again?" He turns around sheepishly.

* * *

We set out early the next morning; that way we don't have to stay overnight. We arrived at Atikokan a few hours later. This village was like a miniature version of Death City. All the houses and streets were stone and at the entrance there was a huge archway.

We stopped at a park after half an hour of searching for our targets. We had been unsuccessful so far. The park was almost empty of people. The tree that stood behind us offered us a little protection from the sun.

"I'm going to try and sense the souls of the people we are looking for." I inform Naruto and Lee before closing my eyes. There are so many souls in the surrounding area that they all seem to clump together. It's hard to separate so many blue souls.

I narrow my range trying to only focus on Naruto's and Lee's souls. I was planning on slowly expanding my range; hoping it would help me distinguish between souls better. The Souls in front of me are blue and red. Red meant Kishin. I open my eyes quickly and look around for our opponent; but I don't see anyone other than Naruto or Lee.

I look at Naruto confused but before I can tell them what I sensed Naruto grabs me a pulls me down.

I hear a thud above me. I look up to see a sword in now imbedded in the tree.

"Damn it! I missed. Thought I could hit two kids with one sword." He laughs at his own morbid joke. The man looks disappointed. He has short light brown hair and is wearing a dark shirt and jeans "I'm the guy you've been looking for kitties; and my sword is hungry."

"You should not have thrown your weapon." Lee announces as he reaches for the sword in the tree.

"No Lee." I try to warn him but it's too late.

Lee grabs hold of the sword and pulls. The sword comes out but then immediately transforms into a human causing Lee to drop the weapon. Then she quickly transforms one of her arms into a blade and swings at us. Lee dodges and Naruto and I fall backward.

"Naruto, transform now." I call quickly standing up again.

"Got it." He responds shifting his form; I grasp his staff and stand facing our opponent.

Both Weapon and Meister stand a few feet away from us now.

"You will fall to the madness." The Meister howls as he swings his Weapon partner at Naruto and me. Our Weapons clash and I jump back observing their souls wavelength.

"There is something off about their soul wavelength. It's different than any other I've felt before." I mutter watching as Bushy Brows moves in behind our attacker.

"Are you afraid? I'm going to cut you all up into little pieces then feed your souls to my weapon. I will be all powerful!" The man screams; his face forming a twisted smile.

"I do not think so!" Lee yells hitting the Meister with his soul wavelength.

Surprised the Meister drops his Weapon and Hinata swings me across the chest of the sword wielder. He collapses and dissipates leaving only his soul behind. The sword returns to her human form and to attack us with her hands transformed into blades. Her blonde hair flows in the wind and tears form in her eyes. "How dare you kill him?" The blonde woman screams at us. There is a strange look in her eyes as she runs towards us.

"Madness…" I mutter before finishing off the Weapon the same way I did the Meister.

The two souls float beside each other harmlessly completely indistinguishable. They glows red and appear to be covered with patches of rock.

"It doesn't look like any of the others souls I've seen." I say gazing at the soul intensely. "It must be the Kishin eggs Maka and Soul were talking about."

Naruto return to my human form and grabs one of the souls. "I'm supposed to eat, this?" Naruto ask no one in particular.

He examines the soul again before opening his mouth and placing it inside. Naruto swallows it whole.

"How does it taste Naruto?" Lee inquires.

"It doesn't really have a taste it just feels weird going down." Naruto shrugs, grabbing the other soul and swallowing it.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter took lots of twists before I actually finished it. I wanted Maka and Soul to go with Team Naruto but then they got in a fight; so scratched that. I also had to include Crona because I forgot about him last chapter oops. I also wanted Crona to go with them on their mission by I forgot he was still on trial as I was writing.

Anyway; last chapter I thought it would be fun to respond to your guys reviews but I forgot to mention that I was doing that. You guys are smart so I'm sure you figured it out.

**monkeyz2 - **Thank you I try to write the characters as close to their personalities as I can. Don't worry we'll see what Maka and Soul can really do soon!

**SwordOfTheGods - **Fortunately the jumpsuits failed in their invasion! As for Naruto and Hinata, just be patient. *wink wink*

Also thanks to **coronadomotes** and **King of Epic Chaos** for your reviews!

**Answer:** I will be staying up late, sleeping in. Catch up on fanfiction, reading and writing! Also going CAMPING and Kayaking!

**Question: **Do you have any pets?

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Taste of Madness

**AN:** Hey guys! It's my longest chapter yet; just under 4,500 words!

**DIACLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

UPLOADED: 07/24/15

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

* * *

"How was your mission?" Maka asks as Hinata, Bushy Brows and I join her and Soul by the training grounds. Maka and Soul were sitting in the shade underneath a tree. The sun was just peeking over the horizon creating long early morning shadows.

"It was great! I got to eat a soul this time. I thought they would have a better taste then that though." I sigh slumping against a tree.

"It's not the taste but the way the soul feels going down." Soul's mouth is watering as he speaks.

"I'd prefer a bowl of ramen any day." I retort crossing my arms.

"So you guys didn't run into any problems then?" Maka gives Hinata a questioning look.

"No problems." Hinata smiles reassuringly.

"Hey, have you guys been able to complete your soul resonance yet?" Soul looks at me and Hinata.

"No but we're getting there. We didn't even have to use it on our last mission." I tell Maka and Soul.

"Well then you had better get some practice in now." Soul stands up and stretches.

"Why is that?" Bushy Brows looks at Soul confused.

"Yeah why?" I chime in with Bushy Brows.

Soul cracks a smile. "Because we have another assignment."

Maka speaks up. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"We never signed up for another mission." Hinata sounded worried and then looked at me.

"Lord Death asked the six of us to go on this assignment." Maka explained with a friendly smile.

"That's cool that we get to go on a mission together. Bushy Brows, Hinata, me, Maka, Soul, and…" I trail off. "Wait that's only…" I stop to count everyone on my fingers. "That's only five." I look up to see Soul laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Crona come out from behind the tree." Maka insists going around the tree and returning with the pink haired boy. "Crona is coming with us as part of his trial." She smiles.

"Yeah." Crona manages smiling weakly.

"Hey don't forget about me you ugly girl." Ragnarok sprouts out of Crona's back to insult Maka.

"Sorry, the seven of us are going on an assignment together." Maka looks over at Ragnarok with annoyance.

"Why were you hiding Crona?" Hinata asks gently changing the subject.

"I um I…" Crona stutters, and then looks at me nervously.

I hang my head down. "He's afraid of me." I mutter to myself. _It's just like all the people in Konoha._

"Naruto..." I hear Hinata whisper quietly.

"It's okay." I look up to face Crona. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'll just make it up to you." I put on my biggest smile. Crona smiles back at me weakly.

"I thought we could train as a team today; in preparation for our mission." Maka says and claps her hands together.

"At last training. I will take all of you on right now." Bushy Brows cheers getting into his fighting stance.

"Does he not get the words team training?" Soul asks giving Bushy Brows a strange look.

"The best way to learn the fighting style a person uses is to fight them." Bushy Brows answers Soul as though the answer was simple.

"Let's get this started!" I yell and then change into a Scythe.

* * *

Bushy Brows, Hinata and I got up fairly early the next day to meet the others at the entrance to Death City for our mission.

"Maka, you never told us what we're supposed to be doing on this mission." Hinata asks quietly while we were walking.

"Oh yeah, oops. There's a Golem that's gone crazy in the Loew Village. We're going there to stop it." Maka explains as we walk.

"That's it? Sounds easy enough." I yawned.

We'd been walking for over an hour now. Maka and Soul lead the way followed by Crona and Bushy Brows then Hinata and me.

"Naruto, are you sure that you're okay?" Hinata asks me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answer bluntly confused by her sudden concern.

"It's just that after our last mission you seem a bit different. Your soul is a bit different. Have you had any problems with the Kyuubi?" Her voice gets softer and she stares at the ground.

"I haven't noticed anything weird with my Soul. The Kyuubi hasn't given me anymore problems then it normally does." It wasn't really the truth but it wasn't really a lie either.

"Are you sure?" Hinata looks into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure." I try convincing her with a smile.

She appears to be satisfied with my smile. "Okay but if there is anything, you can tell me. We're a team." She smiles back.

* * *

"This village is really… whoa." I began but lost my train of thought as a huge Golem walked by us. It had taken us just over two hours to walk to the village. All of the houses have chimneys and are made with brick. Most of the people were wearing thick gloves that come up to their elbows.

"Coolest village ever." Bushy Brows cheers, watching the Golem intently.

"Let's split up and ask the villagers if they know anything about the rogue Golem." Maka suggests looking around the village.

"How are we supposed to find you guys, if we find something?" I ask looking around.

"If anyone finds something they can just flare their soul wavelength. Hinata and I will be able to pick up on a sudden increase in soul pressure." Maka looks to Hinata who nods back to her.

"Let us find this Golem." Bushy Brows announces.

After almost twenty minutes of asking people if they knew anything about the rogue Golem, it was pretty clear the no one knew anything.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." I complain. "I don't think we're ever going to find this Golem."

Hinata gets a strange look on her face. I'm just about to ask her about it when she speaks.

"Maka, Soul's and Crona's soul pressure just increase dramatically. There is something else there with them as well. Naruto I think you should transform now."

I change into a scythe and she catches me before I hit the ground. Bushy Brows follows closely behind us as we run further into the village. We follow a yellow brick road as Hinata tells us to get ready. We turn a corner and I can see our friends are fighting a huge Golem that is wielding a chainsaw.

It fends off an attack from Maka and Soul before turning to face us. Its eyeless sockets stare directly at Hinata and me.

"How many more of you academy brats are there?" The chainsaw roars.

"Glad you guys finally decided to show up." Soul yells appearing in the blade of his scythe.

"This thing isn't a normal Golem; it has a soul so be careful." Maka warns us.

Maka tries to attack the Golem again regaining its attention but it merely flicks its hand and she goes flying. It charges towards us taking only a few giant steps before reaching us.

"It's infested with madness, both the soul of the Weapon and the Golem." Hinata's voice rings though the air loud enough for to hear her.

"Cover your ears! Scream resonance!" A voice hollers before a defining scream rips through the air.

Crona appears above the Golem and brings a black sword down upon it. The sword didn't penetrate the Golem but causes a part of its head to collapse and fall to the ground. Black begins to flow out of the hole and the Golem roars.

I feel something stir inside me and for a second my focus wavers as does my form. I change back into a human then right back into a scythe. Hinata jumps slightly losing grip on my staff and I fall to the ground.

"We're not done with you yet." I hear another voice yell as the darkness takes me.

I awake in a sewer and immediately know where I am. "What the hell Kyuubi I was in the middle of a battle? I haven't even started fighting yet!" I scream at the fox.

"You are the one who called upon me ignorant child." He growls back.

"But I didn't…" I begin but have to stop because of the pain inside of me.

The giant fox chuckles darkly. "I believe here they call it madness. This is going to be so much fun. It's so much easier to take control of you here."

"What do you mean by that?" I scream at the beast.

"I thought it would be quite clear. The madness circles around you because of me. You can't control it but I can." The fox's eyes flare as he stares at me intently. "I wasn't able to take control, of you last time but this time will be different."

"No, I refuse to let you take over me again. I won't hurt my friends!" I bellow, still clutching my stomach. I stand up.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Someone is yelling my name. I snap back to reality and realize that Hinata was the one calling my name.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" She cries frantically.

"The Kyuubi tried to take me over again; I wasn't even trying to summon him or anything." I explain, not really understanding myself what had happened. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" I ask looking around before hearing a loud crashing sound.

"Lee and the others tried to draw the battle away from us after you collapsed." Hinata answers, looking concerned.

"I'm fine now, let's go!" I say jumping up and Hinata follows my lead. I transform and we run back in to the fight.

The Golem looks pretty battered up when we return; part of its head is missing and it only has one arm. The fight had been split up; Bushy Brows, Soul and Maka are fighting the Golem; while Crona and Ragnarok are fighting the chainsaw Weapon.

"Let's go help Crona." I suggest and Hinata starts running over to the pink haired boy. Her breathing is heavy and her hands are shaking slightly.

"Is something wrong? You're shaking." I inquire.

"I can't quite figure it out but your soul changed back there. After the black things came out of the Golem it's… tainted… it almost feels like the Kyuubi's chakra." She explains.

Crona sees us coming and shakes his head violently. Hinata stops before Crona yells. "No, don't come over here! His chains will cut you up! If you died I don't know how I would deal with that. So please, stay away…" Crona is cut off as a chainsaw blade slashes along his thin body. Crona grabs his stomach before falling to the ground.

Hinata lets out a small scream and I'm filled with anger. Crona's body collapses and the man who did it turns to face us with an evil smile. "Oh I'm sorry was he your friend?" He taunts; his arm dripping in blood.

"Hinata, let's go soul resonance and kill this bastard!" I scream angrily.

"We can't." Her voice trembles as the man starts to walk in our direction.

"What do you mean we can't?" I yell as my vision starts to turn red.

"Your soul wavelength it-it's not yours. It's different somehow. It hasn't been since after you passed out!" She yells gripping me tighter.

The others are too far away to help and I don't even think they know what's going on now.

"We'll just have to fight him ourselves." I growl.

"Alright!" Hinata screams changing towards the man.

The first blow bounces off of him like nothing. He's covered chainsaw teeth. Hinata continues to slash at him but he merely laughs. Panting, Hinata backs off.

"It that all you got?" He challenges. "That was just the warmup."

The teeth on his body start to move and he charges towards us. Hinata easily blocks the attack. An unexpected pain radiates through my body and I cry out because of it.

Hinata jumps back again. "Naruto are you okay? There's blood coming from your blade!" She gasps horrified.

I feel something take hold of me; it sinks its claws deep into my soul. I yelp in pain before the world goes dark again as Hinata is screaming my name. _Why is this happening again? _

"Couldn't stay away could you brat?" The fox chuckles. "I saw that child die. That man killed him, give yourself to me and I will kill him for you."

"Get the hell out of my head, you stupid fox. I have to get back out there and save my friends, Hinata is in danger!" I scream angrily at the demon fox. I hear Hinata's voice calling my name. "Dammit!"

"How can you save your friends when you can't even control the madness inside you?" The Kyuubi's question echoed in my mind.

"I will protect Hinata no matter what." I glare at the fox.

"Why do you protect that girl? You really must be stupid. It's already too late. I have control now." The Kyuubi laughs as even the world inside my mind fades away.

The words "Because I love you" echo in my mind.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

* * *

"Naruto please wake up." I cry shaking the unconscious blonde boy in my arms. He doesn't move; he doesn't even stir. I could no longer see or hear Maka or Lee anywhere. I was the only one close enough to do anything. "I'll protect you, always." I whisper into his ear, lying Naruto down gently.

I stood with my arms spread out just like any proud Huyga prepared to fight. I look at the man's soul; it has the same kind of tainted feeling Naruto's soul was giving off.

"Well little missy, looks like it's just you and me now. This is going to be easy. " The man smirks.

"I won't let you get away for murdering my friend!" I yell refusing to let him see my tears.

"You're wrong about that. I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life and then make you watch as I kill your little boyfriend over there." He laughs darkly.

"I won't let you touch him." I scream changing toward the vile man. I aim at his face believing it to be the only place not covered in chains.

Suddenly dozens of spiders begin crawling out of the man. His laugh becomes louder as the spiders approach me. _Where are all these spiders coming from? This looks similar to one of Shino's attacks… _I see thin spider webs fly in the air and few get caught on my arm, which goes limp. More threads fly in the air entangling my entire body. My body tenses up, I loss control of my muscles and fall to the ground.

"What's happening? What did you do to me!" I scream trying desperately to move any part of my body.

"Awe, did the little girl fall down." The man laughed bending down to my level. He grabs my chin roughly forcing me to meet his eyes. I glare back at him. "Not so tough now are you?" He taunts letting go of my face he grabs my wrist left and starts to twist it until I hear a crack. He stands up kicking me a few times in the chest and stomach. I can't feel any pain but I hear several bones crack.

He bends down again grabbing my hair forcing me to meet his gaze again. The tip of his finger becomes like a tiny chainsaw. He drags his finger along my cheek. "Now watch closely." He whispers into my ear before making his way over to Naruto's unconscious body.

"N-Naruto." I manage to whisper. Naruto starts to glow red as the man approaches him. _Is the Kyuubi taking him over I wonder if that's what happened the first time he passed out? _

The man stands over Naruto for a second watching him. He turns towards me and smiles. I muster all the anger I can and glare at him.

Naruto jumps up and grabs the surprised man by the throat. The killer intent radiating from Naruto make the chainsaw Weapon shudder and he desperately tries to get air. His soul wavelength changes; it becomes dark and heavy almost suffocating. I cannot help but gasp as the new and terrifying wavelength rushes out from Naruto. However Naruto's nine tails state is cut short as the Golem smashes into Naruto sending him flying. He lands just short of a meter away from me. The chainsaw Weapon falls to the ground clasping his throat. The Golem roars as it is covered in small black objects. The black things slowly form a greater mass on the front of the Golem. The black mass grows in size until it slides off of the Golem creating a human like shape. It was a woman.

She wore a long black dress which at the bottom and end of the sleeves looked like giant claws. Her eyes were purple and bore a pattern similar to a spider's web.

I hear Naruto cough as he starts crawling towards me. His face is all bloody after being smashed against the ground, but that doesn't matter now because I couldn't use him to fight even if I wanted to. My whole body is completely paralyzed.

The spider woman looks down at me with contempt but when her eyes fall on Naruto a spark of interest crosses her face. "What do we have here?" She smiles.

"Get away from my friends!" A voice screams as a black sword cut through the air. The women dodges with ease and Crona's sword hits the ground hard. The Golem responds to Crona and swings its fist right at him. Crona blocks the fist with his sword but is forced back by the power of the punch.

"That was too close. I suppose that I've gotten a bit rusty over these past 800 years." She sighs. "Giriko?" The women calls.

Giriko stands up slowly. He's coughing but it doesn't look like he took too much damage from Naruto attack. "Lady Arachne, let me explain the situation."

"There is no need. I already know everything. I have watched over this world for the past eight hundred years by scattering my spiders." Arachne explains. "Oh, what's this? You are Medusa's child. It seems my little sister didn't love you at all, but I can give you my love." She sings opening her arms to Crona.

"H-How do you know that?" Crona asks shocked.

"My dear, I know everything that has happened over the past 800 years thanks to my spiders." She chuckles. "Just like I know that you two aren't from this world." She stares at Naruto and me. "I know that you're there; Lee, Maka, and Soul. Why don't you come out and play?"

"Naruto! Hinata!" I hear Lee's voice loud and clear but I can't see him.

"Crona!" Maka calls. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah but Hinata can't move." Naruto answers.

"Neither can Maka." Soul responds.

I can just see Maka, Soul, and Lee. They're sitting on the edge of the tree line watching us. Lee looks pretty beat up and Soul can't fight without Maka. Naruto can't fight either because I'm paralyzed, just like Maka. _We're in serious trouble. _

"Great, all the kiddies are here." Giriko sneers.

"Get rid of them Giriko." Arachne passive voice commands.

"Sure thing." Giriko lunges at Crona.

Crona reacts just in time to defend against Giriko before his foot is kicked down at Ragnarok. It is clear that even Crona can't keep up with Giriko and the two quickly move out of my line of sight.

"It's a beheading." A voice screams.

"In the name of justice and our Lord Death; I shall vanquish thee." A booming voice comes from the sky. "I am Justin Law and in honor of Lord Death I will defeat you!"

"Naruto what happened? I can't see." I stare at the back of Naruto's head wishing I could use my Byakugan.

"It's alright some guy just jumped in and saved Crona." He sounds relieved.

Giriko and a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes come into my sight. "I can see them now."

"Giriko, dispose of the priest." The Arachne orders proceeding to sit on the Golem.

The man glances over at me and Naruto with a disappointed look on his face. Then focuses on the man called Justin Law. "Yes Lady Arachne." He grins and lunges towards Justin.

Their souls explode and release an immense amount of power.

The two Weapons fight as the spider women watches; she seems to have lost interest in us.

"They're so strong. There soul's are terrifying." I whisper.

"How strong?" Naruto's voice is raw and scratchy.

"They're on a totally different level than we are."

"You can tell that by just looking at their souls?"

"Yeah." I change the subject. "I hope Crona is okay." I reply trying to find his soul.

"Okay then. We should move away from here while they're distracted." Naruto tries to stand up only to fall back down again.

"Giriko, I'm tired let's make our retreat. Mosquito is waiting for us and I'm tiring of this fighting quickly." Arachne commands.

"Alright. I'll just leave them with my Golem." Giriko sneers still fighting Justin.

The Golem responds and turns to face us.

Naruto growls and tries to stand up but is unable to support himself and falls back down. The Golem takes it first step towards us. He tries to stand again but fails and falls to the ground his eyes squeezed shut.

The Golem drags its feet at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Naruto stop it!" I yell desperately. "You're only going to hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to let you die!" He screams. "I promised I would protect you!"

Finally Naruto has positioned himself between me and the approaching Golem.

"Please stop it." I beg him. My body is frozen and all I can do is watch helplessly as the Golem approaches us.

Gradually Naruto stands up. I can hear him groan in pain but he doesn't fall down this time. In a low voice Naruto whispers. "I'll protect you because…" At that moment the Golem moves to attack Naruto.

Time slows. I scream, and there's a flash of green light and then the Golems head falls in front of Naruto. Naruto falls to the ground panting.

"Did I hit it?" Lee calls from behind the Golem.

Naruto turns around to face me with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah Bushy Brows, you hit it."

"Naruto…" I start but before I can finish Lee comes around the Golem and embraces us in to a soul crushing hug.

"Naruto! Hinata! I am so glad you are both okay!" Lee yells squeezing the life out of the two of us.

Soul joins us carrying Maka on his back piggyback style. "Naruto, you look pretty beat up." Maka commented. "How did you stand up before?"

"I'm pretty tough. How did you get paralyzed?" Naruto winces still recovering.

"I got hit by these weird spider things while I was fighting the Golem. I think they were responsible for paralyzing me." She admits.

"I got entangled by spider threads as well. So that makes sense." I respond confirming her theory.

"How's Crona?" Naruto wheezes.

"Justin is taking care of him." Soul informed me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah it's no worry I heal pretty fast." Naruto tries to sit up and in doing so he winces slightly. He looks at me. "Hinata, are you okay?" He asks his voice full of concern.

"I can't move and I can't feel any pain either but I think I have a few broken bones." I say trying my best to articulate my words so I can actually be understood.

"It was Lord Death that saved us all." Justin booms arriving with Crona in tow.

"Crona, I'm so glad you're okay!" Maka smiles.

"We should get back to the academy as soon as possible." Justin says looking at each of us. "I'm afraid I can only carry one of you paralyzed ladies back to Death city." Justin frowns.

"I'll carry you Hinata." Naruto assured me. "You guys start heading back, we'll catch up in a minute."

"Are you sure Naruto, I mean…?" Soul starts but Naruto interrupts him.

"She's my partner; weren't you the one that said that you always have to be there for your partner no matter what." Naruto says solemnly.

There is a moment of silence before Soul and the others turn to leave.

Lee hesitates for a moment. "It's alright Bushy Brows I've got her." Naruto reassures a concerned Lee.

The others start walking leaving me and Naruto alone. "Can you move anything at all?" He asks coming down to my level.

I try moving my body but nothing happens. "No. I have to focus really hard just to talk." I confess.

"Your cheek is bleeding." He comments brushing his hand against it lightly. _Do not faint._ He stops abruptly and backs away a little. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to carry you like this." Naruto grunts picking me up bridal style and starts walking.

"W-What about you?" I ask him blushing.

"I'll be fine. I heal fast remember." He smiles then almost trips.

My cheeks immediately feel warm but so does the rest of my body. _This is kind of nice, just don't faint me._ "Naruto you're really warm." I murmur. I reach out searching for Naruto's soul. I'm relieved when I find its gone back to normal. "That's better." I smile softly.

"What's better?" Naruto inquires giving me a puzzled look.

"Your soul. It was doing something weird when you were taken over by the nine tails but its back to normal now." I answer him feeling surprisingly comfortable in his arms. Naruto scrunches up his face slightly when I mention the fox. "Did something happen when the Kyuubi took over?"

"Yeah we fought. He said that I couldn't protect you…." He finishes looking away. "I was also afraid that I had hurt you when I was in that state. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" He asks desperately.

"No, the only person you hurt was that creepy chainsaw guy." I reassure him; blushing furiously.

"Next time I see that bastard I'm going to kill him." Naruto fumes.

_He was worried about me… don't faint. _I reminded myself again.

"What's it like to be able to sense souls all the time?" Naruto asks me once he's calmed down.

"It's difficult to explain but basically a soul seems to reflect that person's personality. Your soul for example is warm and kind but also strong and fierce." I answer him.

"I wish I could sense souls. I think I can sense yours sometimes, when I really focus. It's nice, just like you." He finishes softly. He perks up before continuing. "I'm really glad we're partners." He smiles.

I fainted.

* * *

**AN: **Hopefully that cleared some stuff up and gave you something to chew on. I also threw in a reason as to why Naruto never answered Hinata's confession. He simply forgot; there was quite a lot going on at the time Hinata confessed her love to Naruto so take it as you will. Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!

**Review Responses;**

**SwordOfTheGods - **You were right about Naruto and his madness; though can you really blame him? He does have the Kyuubi locked inside him. I'm dubbing your theory on madness wavelength crossing between the Naruto and Soul Eater verses a Head Cannon because it actually makes sense.

**King of Epic Chaos - **I couldn't forgot about the poor Kyuubi now could I?

**Answer: **I have two tabby cats. One is white with a brown face and back while the other is a ginger.

Thanks to **coronadomotes **for the review!

**Question: **Do you like horror movies?

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	11. Chapter 11: Madness Released

**AN:** Hi, I'm back! It's been a while, I've been procrastinating. This chapter is a bit longer then normal though so enjoy!

UPLODED: 08/21/15

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V.**

* * *

Hinata had passed out on the way back from our mission. She was emitted into the hospital at the D.W.M.A. as soon as we got back but she still hasn't woken up yet. They had kept Maka in overnight in the same room as Hinata. My injuries had been checked out but they weren't serious. Bushy Brows, Soul and I stayed with Maka and Hinata until it was dark.

The next day Maka was allowed to leave but Hinata still hadn't woken up.

Hinata had always been by my side. I realize that now. I had always liked Hinata just not in that way, but now I was unsure. Our last fight had been pretty bad. Lee and Soul had been okay but; Crona was hurt pretty badly; and Maka and Hinata had been paralyzed. It's been two days since our fight with Arracnei and Hinata is still unconscious. I was starting to get worried about her. I failed to protect her when we fought against Giriko; all the injuries she was suffering from were my fault..

I was sitting in a chair beside her bed when she did finally wake up.

"Naruto, Lee?" I hear a quiet voice call out.

I lean over Hinata's bed slightly so she can see me. "Hinata you're awake." I smile, happy that she finally woke up. Hinata looks at me for a moment, her eyes locked onto mine. "How do you feel?" I ask concerned.

"I'm a little sore but nothing hurts too much." She stares at her hand for a moment and then sighs. "I still can't move."

"That's good. Uh, I mean that you aren't hurt too badly. Not about the not being able to move part." I corrected myself quickly.

"Thanks." Hinata blushes.

"Uh, you're welcome." I blush slightly.

"Can you help me sit up please?" Hinata asks.

"Um, sure." I jump up from the chair. I pull Hinata in a upward position and use one hand to support her head. I quickly rearrange the pillows behind her to support back. "How's that?" I ask standing back.

"That's good, thank you. Naruto where are we? This isn't our apartment." Hinata asks, her eyes darting around the room.

"We're in the hospital at the D.W.M.A. I brought you here after you passed out. Everyone was worried about you." I explain.

"O-Oh I did?" Hinata stutters blushing slightly. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Don't be sorry; you passed out after our fight with Giriko." I smile at her. Hinata looks at me her eyes full of concern. "You had a few fractured ribs and your left wrist was sprained. That guy beat you up pretty bad." I finished the sentence whispering.

The room goes silent for a few moments before I remember the gift sitting on my lap. "I got you something to help you feel better." I announce trying to lighten the mood.

"Naruto, you didn't have to…" Hinata began.

"It's no big deal. It's not like I spent any money or anything. Look." I say grabbing the jacket that sat on my lap and hold it up for Hinata to see.

"How did you…?" She trails off looking at her old jacket.

"It was a little bit torn up, well okay a lot, but I asked Maka if she knew anyone who could fix it. She said to ask Screwhead, so I went to his house. Miss. Marie was there and she said that Screwhead wasn't feeling so well and to come back tomorrow which was yesterday to pick it up. Now it's here." I finish smiling and gasping for air.

"Thank you so much Naruto." Hinata says gratefully looking at her purple jacket.

"Yeah, who knew Screwhead was so good at sewing things back up?" I shrug laying the jacket over her.

"How is everyone else?" She asks concerned.

"Everyone else is okay, nothing serious. Maka had to stay here one night because of her injuries. She was in the bed next to you. She's still paralyzed but they let her go home. Bushy Brows usually stayed here with me while we were waiting for you to wake up. It was you that everyone was worried about." I answer anxiously.

"What's happened while I was out?"

"Not a whole lot, everyone is still recovering from the fight." I explain

"What about Crona?" Hinata asks suddenly worried.

"He's fine. He was able to heal pretty fast because of his black blood. I don't know how he managed to survive that cut across the chest, but he did. He's come a few times to visit you." I answer.

"What about you?" She asks looking over my face.

"I'm fine. Just worry about yourself." I comfort her. I reach for her hand and genitally holding it in mine.

"Naruto…?" Hinata begins.

"Yeah." I answer slowly. _I didn't think she would be able to feel me holding her hand._

"What exactly happened with the Kyuubi?" She asks me quietly.

I take a minute before answering; wondering how much I should tell her. "The fox was trying to take over me when we started fighting. The strange thing is that I wasn't even angry. Not until I thought that guy had killed Crona. The fox was talking about madness like I was infected with it." I stop because Hinata gasps slightly.

"Naruto, I think you might be infected with it. After you passed out the first time I thought I could sense madness coming from you but I just ignored the feeling. The Kyuubi must be a source, just the Kishin." She whispers grimly.

I stare at Hinata is disbelief and remain silent. "This can't be happening." I lower my head so I'm not facing her as she continues.

"Naruto?" Hinata starts quietly. "Do you remember when went to Atikokan; we defeated that Weapon and Meister. I was looking for a madness wavelength and I found one but it didn't belong to the Weapon and Meister pair we were after. I-I saw your soul…" She pauses. "I saw your soul and it was red."

"Dammit." I whisper. "Damn you Kyuubi!" I yell at my stomach hoping the fox will hear me. _All you do is cause the people I care about pain. _

"It's okay Naruto, you'll find a way to deal with this. I know you can do it." I look back up at her. Hinata is trying to smile but only one side of her mouth rises slightly and the other side twitches. I can almost swear that her grip around my hand tightens slightly.

"Thanks Hinata." My palms sweat and get I nervous thinking about what I'm about to tell her. My mind is screaming as I struggle to keep my voice steady. "You kept fighting even though you knew you had next to no chance of winning. You've always stood by me and now I know why. I want to apologize for not noticing sooner."

The door to the infirmary is slammed open with so much force that the door knob goes through the wall with a loud bang. I jump in my seat letting go of Hinata's hand as Bushy Brows enters the room.

"Hinata!" You are awake!" Bushy Brows screams; running over to Hinata and me, locking us in a hug.

"Bushy Brows… can't breathe." I choke.

"I am sorry. I am just very glad to see that both of you are feeling better now." He says releasing us.

"We were a bit worried about you when you collapsed, after carrying Hinata all the way back." Soul strolls in to the room with a pleasant smile on his face. He pushes Maka in a wheel chair.

"Naruto, is that true? Did you carry me all the way back?" Hinata asks, her face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Well yeah, you're my partner." I confess rubbing the back of my head. "I want to be there for you, the way you've always been there for me."

"So Professor Stein was able to fix the jacket I see." Maka looks at the jacket on Hinata's chest.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Bushy Brows asks slowly moving his face closer to Hinata's inspecting it.

"I-I um… I-I uh, better." Hinata sputters looking a little uncomfortable.

"Alight Bushy Brow, give her some space." I advised him grabbing him by the back of his spandex suit and pulling him away slightly.

"Can you move yet?" Maka asks as Soul wheels her closer to Hinata's bed.

"I can move my face a little bit, but I don't have any feeling in the rest of my body yet." She answers. "How about you?"

"About the same. I wasn't as beat up as you were though. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Maka responds.

"That's a weird thing to ask considering you're the one in the wheel chair Maka." Soul laughs messing up her hair.

Bushy Brows pokes the bottom of Hinata's foot. "You mean you cannot feel that Hinata?" He asks.

"The numbness from the painkillers will wear off soon and so should the body is also healing at a surprisingly rapid rate." A voice comes from the doorway.

"Professor Stein!" Maka exclaims. "Miss. Marie said that you weren't feeling well."

"I'm feeling better now." He answers then looks at me. "Lord Death would like to speak with you now. Come with me."

"But Hinata can't move how are we supposed to get her there?" I counter.

"You are the only one Lord Death wishes to speak with." He replies sternly walking out the door.

"Naruto," Hinata whispers. I have to lean closer to hear her properly. "There's something off about his wavelength."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." She looks at the door Screwhead had just exited. "Be careful."

I nod standing up and make my way to the door. I reluctantly join Screwhead in the hallway. We start walking in silence.

"I know about it." Screwhead breaks the silence.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"Your soul. It's tainted with madness." He answers simply his voice steady.

"And what does that have to do with anything." I challenge him.

He doesn't answer for a minute. "Mine is the same way, tainted with madness. It will consume you if you let it." He suddenly stops and turns to face me. "Don't let it." He reaches up to the screw in his head and begins to turn it. It makes a winding sound as it turns it clicks in place and he stops.

"I have no intention of letting it consume me." I begin angrily, but Screwhead cuts me off again.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions are. The madness seeps out of your soul right now contaminating the air. You are a very dangerous person to be around especially after your last mission. That witch managed to bring out the madness within you easily. I would love to dissect you and find out what caused your madness," He pauses for a second before continuing. "but Lord Death forbids me from doing so." He sighs and continues walking.

"You sick bastard. I think that you should be more worried about the madness taking you over." I yell furious.

"We are the same, Naruto." Screwhead says stressing my name.

"We are not the same." I spit back.

"You are almost right; we are not the same. The three of you came from a different dimension. You shouldn't even be here in the first place. That is why if you show any signs of giving into the madness I will have no choice but to eliminate you and you team." He threatens.

"What's your problem, are you completely crazy? We're on the same side!" I yell.

"I envy you somewhat; you're extremely defiant, your soul will last longer against the madness. The madness has already deeply rooted itself within me. Just be careful that you don't drag your partner along with you." His glasses flash threateningly.

_Man this guy is nuts! I would never hurt Hinata. Would I?_

"Stein, there you are." Ero-Kama calls joining us, looking slightly relieved.

"Hello spirit. We were just making our way to you now." Screwhead assure him.

Spirit stops for a moment and looks at both of us. "Where are the other two students?" Ero-Kama inquires suspiciously.

"Oh, I thought that Lord Death only wished to speak to Blondie." Screwhead answers innocently.

Ero-Kama shakes his head. "Well get them too."

"Hinata is still paralyzed so we can't move her yet. It would be easier if we just waited." Screwhead explains.

Ero-Kama stares at Screwhead for a moment before continuing. "Alright, I will inform Lord Death." He turns to walk from the direction he came from.

"I should get going as well." Screwhead says absently as he begins to walk away.

"Wait; how do I get back to Hinata and Bushy Brows?" I yell at his back.

"Just go in that door." He answers plainly, pointing to a door at his left.

I push open the door to see Bushy Brows making dramatic gestures as he explains something to Hinata. _Screwhead told me that my madness could spread. How was I supposed to control it? I didn't want to hurt anyone. All the stuff I've been finding out lately is just making me more confused. I'm not really sure how I feel about Hinata. That's why I wanted to talk to her earlier but then Bushy Brows joined us. I had wanted to apologize for not answering her confession. In truth, I didn't really know how to answer her. _

Hinata sees me standing in the door. "Naruto?" She calls out breaking off my thoughts.

"Hey guys." I look around the room but I don't see Soul or Maka. "Where did Soul and Maka go?" I ask them closing the door behind me.

"They went to grab something to eat." Bushy Brows announces. "What did Lord Death want to talk to you about?" Bushy Brows asks.

"Oh uh, it was a bit of a mistake he wanted to talk to all of us but since Hinata still can't move, they decided to wait until later." I explain. I shuffle a bit before continuing. "There's something that I haven't been completely honest about. Bushy Brows before you showed up Hinata and I were talking about the possibility of the Kyuubi being a source of madness in this world. I don't want to hurt you guys…"

"Naruto, do not worry." Bushy Brows assures me, but it doesn't work.

"I guess." I say half-hearted. _We don't even really belong here. I have to find a way back as soon as possible. I'm going to have to go back to the cave and have a look around. I won't tell the others. _"I'm going to go for a walk." I lie.

* * *

"Where the hell is that cave? I know it was around here somewhere." I kick the dessert ground and scan the horizon for a cave.

"Well, well, trying to run away brat?" The Kyuubi snarls. "Why not just accept the madness. We could have so much fun." He purrs.

"Shut up you damn fox. Don't talk to me. All you do is cause other people pain!" I scream. "Why are you suddenly so talkative lately anyway?"

"It's much easier to break through the seal the fourth Hokage put on me in this world. It's a lot more entertaining for me. Did you ever consider how boring it is for me being contained by this seal?" The Kyuubi challenged.

"You think I care about that? You are the reason my parents are dead!" I shout.

"I didn't ask to be sealed in you or brought into your pitiful life." He pauses. "We aren't alone anymore." The fox informs me.

"We're in the middle of the desert, and I don't see anyone." I say looking around.

"The cave, up ahead; idiot." He snarls.

"That's the cave I was looking for. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I ask the fox annoyed.

The fox didn't answer. "Good riddance." I mutter to myself.

I walk up to the mouth of cave and look inside. I step further into the cave; it looks pretty normal. "Hello?" I call out into the blackness of the cave. I continue walking until I reach the end of the cave. It's not that deep. "Dammit there has to be some way out of here." I yell frustrated and punch the wall frustrated.

I start walking back out towards the cave's entrance.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki." A smooth voice calls from outside the cave.

I squint at the figure; but darkness shrouds their face. As my eyes adjust to the light I can make out the man has grey hair. "Screwhead?"

"Now what kind of name is that?" The person laughs. "Surely you know who I am." The man steps into the cave and I am able to see him fully.

"Kabuto!" I exclaim. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's not exactly a warm welcome is it…? Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto taunted.

"Why did you say his name? That snake Bastard is dead! You said so yourself, that Sasuke killed him!" I scream back.

"We certainly didn't expect to run into you here. This could complicate things." He says almost thoughtfully.

"Answer me!" I scream anger welling up inside me.

"Lord Orochimaru lives on within me. We are one in the same." He laughs darkly.

"Kabuto," A raspy voice starts. Kabuto immediately stops laughing. "Maybe we should just show the boy."

Kabuto turns to leave the cave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I yell running after Kabuto. As I leave the cave I feel a light rain on my face. I see that dark clouds begin to cover the sky as I run out of the cave. I can see Kabuto standing a few feet away from the cave; he appears normal but his eyes don't look human. His eyes match those of a snakes. A giant lump begins forming from Kabuto's back. It stretches upward until it tears the clothes on his back. It becomes a hideous snake like monster.

"This is my form in this world." The monster announces.

"I believe that Medusa told me that you are a Weapon correct? Well I don't see your Meister anywhere, and Weapons are pretty useless without their Meisters." Kabuto sneers. Then the tone in his voice changes it sounds almost giddy. "Please can we keep him alive? I would love to see how he transforms on my table."

"I suppose if we can keep him here long enough his Meister will come along and then you can dissect them both." Orochimaru voice is smooth.

"That sounds like fun." Kabuto smiles and leans forward.

"Sick bastards; I'll kill you both of you before I let you touch my Meister!" I scream.

Orochimaru shrinks into Kabuto's back and a pair of small Kamas appear in Kabuto's hands.

"A little attached to that pathetic Hyuga girl are you Naruto?" Kabuto taunts.

"Shut up! If you touch her I will kill you." The rage drips from my words.

"Let me fight for you." The Kyuubi's voice is quiet but ever present.

"Shut up!" I yell in my mind charging towards Kabuto.

"Turn a part of your body into a scythe or you are going to get cut to pieces." The Fox orders.

"Stop distracting me!" I yell at the Fox. I imagine my right arm as a scythe and it transforms.

My scythe arm clashes against Kabuto's Kama blades. We stay locked for a moment.

"You can't win and you'll never figure out how to get back to our world." Orochimaru hisses.

"Yes I will." I grunt jumping away; now they have they're back to the cave. My stomach pulses and I can feel the nine tails trying to take me over. Lightning illuminates the sky followed by a crack of thunder.

"I know how to get back." Orochimaru taunts.

"Bastard! I don't want to hear anything you have to say." I scream. The pain in my stomach grows every second.

"Oh, but I know you do Naruto." Orochimaru hissings. "That's why you're here aren't you?"

I freeze. _I do want to get back; desperately._

"Naruto!" A familiar voice yells grabbing my attention. I turn around to see Hinata and Lee standing behind me.

"Hinata, Lee? Get away, I don't want to hurt you guys!" I yell to them.

"So that's why you want to get back so soon." I turn around at the sound of Kabuto's voice. He lunges forward taking advantage of my being distracted. "Is the Kyuubi making it difficult for you here? I can feel the madness radiating from you; it's delightful."

I raise my scythe arm to defend myself but the force of the strike sends me flying backward. I land hard on my back and lose my breath.

"Naruto transform!" Hinata yells. A crack of thunder shakes the ground.

"No! Get out of here!" I yell back. I landed only few feet away from where Hinata and Lee stand. I can tell that they're worried about me but I don't want them to get hurt.

My body spasms and various parts of me turn into a Weapon. The pain is surreal my vision blurs and it begins turns red.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells and then I hear footsteps running towards me. I feel one of my blades slice through flesh. I hear her cry out and the red in my vision clears.

I force my body to freeze afraid that I may hurt her more. "Hinata, please leave me alone." I whisper. My body itches with pain as I struggle to retract the blades back into my body.

"Don't worry about me. Just transform now or we are all going to die." Hinata speaks calmly but urgently.

"Hinata, please." I whisper urgently. I squint trying to see if Hinata has gone.

"Naruto!" She yells. "I'm not going to leave you alone. Now take my hand."

"I… I can't. I don't want to hurt you anymore!" I scream. Another blade sprouts form my body and embeds itself in Hinata's outstretched hand.

Her face is scrunched up in pain but she doesn't make a sound.

"Naruto, if you want to protect me you have to trust me. You aren't the only one who has people they want to protect. You can't do everything by yourself. Now please transform." She begs.

I lie there panting, my eyes locked on Hinata's. "I trust you." I answer closing my eyes and allow myself to transform.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

* * *

Naruto transforms into my hands and I stand beside Lee prepared to fight. The rain begins to fall harder as we stand off against the enemy. The rain washes away the blood that flows from the cut on my face from where Naruto cut me. My hand hurts but I can feel the pain slowly fading.

"Naruto, is that man Kabuto?" Lee asks.

"Yeah and he is using Orochimaru as his Weapon." Naruto answers grimly appearing on the scythe's blade.

"Well that was quite interesting wasn't it, Kabuto? It looks like you hurt your Meister after all." Orochimaru laughs.

"Looks like I have not just one but three new test subjects." Kabuto grins; eyeing the three of us eagerly.

"Shut up! I already told you what would happen to you if you touched Hinata." Naruto snaps angrily.

"A little protective of that girl I see; but if you waste your time fighting me; you won't be able to get back. Don't you want to get back?" Kabuto sneers.

"Screw them, let's kick their asses!" Naruto screams.

I charge Kabuto and he easily deflects my attack. Lee and I attack alternately trying to land a blow on Kabuto.

I feel our souls click as they resonate. "Naruto, are you ready for soul resonance?" I scream as I swipe vigorously at Kabuto who either dodges or counter attacks with his Weapon.

I jump back as Lee jumps in, his fits punching rapidly but he is unable to land a punch on Kabuto. "Let's go Soul resonance!" I scream. I feel a sudden unseen force push me backward and then the face of the nine tailed Fox.

"What happened?" Naruto yells appearing in the scythe's blade.

"It's the K-Kyuubi." I answer back.

"Got you!" I hear Kabuto yell as he punches me backward onto the ground.

As I'm falling my headband comes undone and it falls in front of me. I hit my head on the ground and immediately struggle to stand up using Naruto.

"Hold me up!" Naruto screams.

I hold Scythe Naruto up protecting myself just has I can see Kabuto bringing down his Weapon on me. Metal grinds on metal and I can feel my strength giving out. I can hear screaming but it's not mine. It's Naruto.

Naruto's staff begins to glow a bright red and my hands start to burn.

With all the strength I can muster I push back Kabuto. He stumbles back a few steps. My hands are burning and reflexively I let go of scythe Naruto who lands at my feet with a thud.

Kabuto's Kamas disappear and his face spreads into a wide grin. "Bad move." He flashes toward me. I don't have the strength to stop his attack without Naruto and there isn't enough time for me to dodge. Instinctively I brace myself and my squeeze my eyes shut.

A sound clunk resonates through the air but I don't feel any pain. I open my eyes to see the back of Naruto's head.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you touch my Meister, my partner. I will always be there to protect her no matter what; even if it costs me my life!" Naruto screams.

Kabuto stands there looking afraid but also intrigued. A second later Naruto and I start to glow yellow and the world slows down. "Catch me!"

I catch Naruto who is now in his scythe form. I swing scythe Naruto at Kabuto as his blade begins to glow blue. A cross between fear and shock flashes across Kabuto's face as the blue flames on Naruto's blade transfer themselves onto him.

The resonance ends but I can still feel Kabuto's and Orochimaru's soul. Kabuto smiles before shedding his skin, I jump away surprised that he survived. I'm slightly unsteady on my feet after preforming our soul resonance and waver slightly.

"That's a pretty powerful soul resonance." Kabuto pants. "That was a close call; if we had kept burning the only thing that would be left of us right now would be our souls."

"Burning flames and speed known only to the Fourth Hokage. You will be a very interesting experiment; but I'm afraid we must go. Our time is up; until next time." Orochimaru sneers.

"Take care of my experiment until we meet again." Kabuto finishes before to two disappear.

"What experiment?" Naruto yells as they disappear.

"Where did they go?" Lee asks sounding confused looking around.

"Bastards." Naruto mutters. The rain fall lessens then stops entirely.

I collapse on the ground; the adrenalin leaving my body. "They're gone." I breathe; relieved to find that I can no longer sense Kabuto's or Orochimaru's soul wavelength.

"I think I see something." Lee announces then takes off.

"Bushy Brows." Naruto calls out to him but Lee is already gone. Naruto sighs then sits down beside me. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I-I think so." I answer quickly.

"No you're not. The cut on your face… I did that, didn't I?" Naruto's eyes are sad as his hands brush against my face.

"I said I'm okay." I reach up to grab his hand.

"Your hands." He gasp grabbing my hands to look at them closer. "Why do they look burned and why are they bleeding?"

I quickly pull my hands out of his reach. "It was the Kyuubi. It wasn't you." I tell him then change the subject. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now I am." Naruto smiles but looks exhausted. "Hinata, I want to apologize."

"N-Naruto you don't have to apologize but you can rely on Lee, and me. You don't have to do everything alone." I try to reassure him.

"There's something else I want to apologize for but I'll tell you later. I'm just glad you aren't hurt badly." Naruto grabs my hand and instantly my hold body feels warm. "Thank you Hinata." Naruto's soul wavelength extends past him and out to me.

"Thank you Naruto, you saved my life." I express gratefully. "You're hurt." I reach up to where his headband is; his fore head is bleeding.

"It's not that bad my headband took most of the beating. Where's yours?" Naruto asks studying my neck.

"It fell off while we were fighting." I blush embarrassed and start looking around.

"Here it is." Naruto announces as he pick up my headband. "Here, I'll tie it." He holds up the headband and I lean forward so he can retie it; our faces only inches apart. "Lift up your bangs." Naruto says gently and I hold them up exposing my forehead. He then ties the headband on my forehead. "There." He leans back as if admiring his handy work. "Now everyone will know that we are Meister and Weapon partners. That means that I have your back no matter what." He says smiling and grabs my hands.

I grip his hands tightly before responding. "And I will stand by you."

Naruto looks at me with a face of realization. "Hinata, you have always been there for me; so from now on I'm going to be there for you no matter what." Naruto gasps; letting go of my hands to feeling my face where my cut had been. "Your cuts are healing so fast. They've already stopped bleeding. I'm sorry that I did that to you in the first place. I lost control to the fox; but that's no excuse. "

I stare at Naruto for a moment wondering what it must be like to hold the demon fox inside of him.

"What is it?" Naruto asks noticing that I am currently staring at him.

"I-It's just that I'm amazed that you can carry such a burden as being as a Jinchuriki. I… I think it's amazing. The Kyuubi can't be that bad, after all he didn't let you or me die." I admit.

"That was only because I made him help. It's a lot harder to control the Kyuubi's power here." Naruto speaks quietly.

"Do you mean that you had control of it back home?" I ask.

Naruto looks away, "Umm…"

"Naruto, Hinata come over here!" Lee yells grabbing our attention.

"I'll explain it later."

I nod.

Both of us jump up and race of to where we hear Lee's voice. He is standing just inside the mouth of the cave.

"Bushy Brows, what…?" But Naruto stops after seeing what Lee is looking at.

There's a girl lying on the floor of the cave.

* * *

**AN: **And I leave you with a cliff hanger. Sorry guys but with school approaching I'm putting this on a temporary Hiatus :( I hate doing this but I know that I won't be able to do regular updates for a while now. So I thought I might as well tell you before I disappear for a while right?**  
**

**Review Responses;**

**SwordOfTheGods - **I find the Kyuubi very hard to write for, so I'm glad he wasn't to OOC.

**JD Fanficing - **I didn't forget about Kurama it just took me a while to figure out how to fit him into this story. ;P

Thanks to **Sapphire176 **and **coronadomontes **for the reviews!

**Answer: **I'm a huge chicken when it comes to horror movies. I don't like to watch them and if I do watch them I have a pillow with me the whole time.

**Question: **What's your favourite subject in school?

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


End file.
